Son of strength, son of mind, son of chaos
by Omeganian
Summary: Rommie and Dylan are married. And they want a child.
1. Options

I don't own Andromeda. Or nothing else you recognize.

**Son of strength, son of mind, son of chaos.**

Chapter 1: Options.

Rommie sat near Dylan by their house in the Infinity Atoll. She thought about the events of the past few months.

First, when during an attack by an overwhelming Dragan force, when they all seemed doomed, Dylan confessed his love to her. Of course, with his luck, a Commonwealth battlegroup arrived exactly 24.7 seconds after he finished… and 20.1 seconds after her reply. Then, thanks to the clause which granted AI full citizen rights, and the powers of the captain aboard his ship, they went to the Wrath of Achilles (due to the limited cooperation abilities, it blocked the retreat of the enemy fleet on the other side), and emerged from it husband and wife.

Harper barely had time to comment how jealous he was of Dylan - then Trance kicked him. Hard. Of course, while out of place, it was still a joke. Seamus was very happy for them. They all were.

Except for certain forces in the Commonwealth, but what could be more natural?

Or annoying.

Now, five months later, Rommie and her husband finally found time for a honeymoon. And there was another thing they had to discuss – well, them and Harper.

They saw the latter coming from their right (him and Trance rented a small house about a kilometer away from theirs). Even from a distance, he looked worried.

"May I sit here?" he asked when he approached.

"Sure".

He sat on the sand cross legged, and thought about what to say.

"Well, Seamus, go ahead. You can hardly surprise us." Said Dylan.

"Well," He hesitated for a moment. "The AI opposers were taken by surprise with your decision to marry, so there is nothing they can do about it. However, they have already recovered, and effectively cut off every single channel which would allow you to adopt a child."

"Sad but not surprising" Said Rommie "That's one down".

""Now as for the second option. Modifying your body so you could bear a child. You see, since the DNA won't be yours, you will be considered a surrogate mother. That is grounds for incredible amount of legal red tape delay. It may stretch for decades.

"And that leaves personality merge." Said Dylan

"And that leaves personality merge." Confirmed the engineer. "Luckily, the Andromeda has all the necessary equipment, as well as enough memory to incorporate the child's persona. Therefore, it is considered as personal as any usual childbirth, no laws exist, and therefore they have no right to interfere. Of course, a few laws can be passed, but the fleet, as well as all the other AI's have promised us to delay them for long enough, or die trying."

"But the social implications." Said Dylan. "Merged Ones are often outcasts, even among the AI. Even in our case…"

"But of course, Harper, you have no hatred of them. I am familiar with the tale of the Exodus." Said Rommie, provoking a puzzled look from Dylan. "What, you never heard it, my love?"

"No, I am afraid not."

"Oh, come on Boss!" Harper said. "That's one of the most massive battles of the Fall. It is as famous on Earth as the battle of Thermopylae, despite all the Ubers' attempts to crush the very memory of it. You see, Earth was one of the few planets which really accepted Merged Ones. So, when the Dragans decided to take it, twenty ships controlled by them – every single one in existence – defended it while those who wanted, fled the planet". Under his voice he added "Some idiots, like my ancestors, decided to stay". Collecting himself, he said aloud "They were hit with twenty times their firepower. Over a quarter of the enemy fleet was destroyed, with not one of the Twenty Merged Ones left alive at the end of the battle. Every single transport made it to safety."

"And the New Commonwealth doesn't remember that?" Dylan was positively shocked.

"According to the records I have," Interfered Rommie "The Commonwealth decided to abandon Earth due to several factors, including their mistrust of the Merged Ones. Apparently, the combination of that, and the defenders' success beyond anything ever shown by the Old Commonwealth, made it a shame for Terazed and every other Commonwealth remnant."

Dylan thought for a minute. Then he slowly spoke:

"And what does Trance say?"

"Freedom." They all turned to see the golden woman standing beside them. "I have a feeling, that should your child grow up, he will have a freedom of destiny which was never before seen in the universe."

"Harper, how long until you can complete the preparations?"

"I can complete it in six days, but in order to be certain of everything, I would rather have a month. Finish up your honeymoon, guys, you deserve that at least."

Rommie grinned, and tackled her husband into the sand. At this, the other couple smiled, and went to their house – probably with similar thoughts in mind.


	2. Conception pains

Conception pains.

All the crew except for the core members was on a shore leave. Harper has finally prepared everything. But Andromeda was really skeptical:

"Harper, you just about separated the empty matrix from my main persona. And I see you have made so many changes to the patterns that it will be a miracle if the child won't turn mad."

Harper winced at her tone:

"Come on, Rommie. I am a super genius. Miracles are my specialty. So long as it will be based on proper personalities, the child will be as healthy as needed. Certainly better than my messed up mind." He smirked with the last words "Besides, Trance has no bad feeling, and she would have told me"

"If you will not remove at least half the modifications, Harper, the child will be legally considered your property by clause 15.73! You think I want this?" Rommie was fuming.

"If I am not mistaken" Said Rhade. "The Commonwealth law demands that a new AI belongs to someone. Clause 15.24. Should it not belong to Harper, it can be argued to belong to those who made the original matrix – the Commonwealth. Do you want to give a legal lever to a certain Mr. Drexin?"

The mention of the leading AI Opposer in the known universe shut Andromeda up. Dylan decided to speak instead:

"Well, are you sure the matrix is clean? Because if something will happen…"

"Don't worry Boss. All cleaned up. There is not even an AIH nano in the system. All the best defenses are in place. Give it ten minutes to warm up, and then you can both connect for the persona reading."

Harper sat, looking at the AI matrix warming up. Suddenly, he felt someone – a certain someone – pressing against his back.

"Yes my love. Do you want something?" He turned and smiled at Trance.

"To talk" She had a slight smile on her face – but nothing beyond that could be read, not even by him.

"Sure Trance. What about?"

"Listen, Harper. Did you ever consider the question about why the Magog can infest and assimilate the DNA of every sentient creature despite the differences – the genetic code included?"

Harper thought about that, as did many other people. But no answer was known except for the most obvious:

"Well, Ever since I learned about the Abyss, I assumed it was somehow responsible."

"You were correct. It constantly feeds energy into the Magog, modifying the injected material. Takes a lot of energy, fortunately." She paused. "I have tried finding out how it does that. A few weeks ago, I succeeded. I used the energies of my star to modify this body. However, I made the change permanent."

_A few weeks. _ Thought Harper. _But that would mean that for the last few weeks… And we didn't…_

"Trance" He looked at her wide eyed "Are you telling me - "

She smiled at him happily:

"I am pregnant Harper. We are going to have a baby." She stopped smiling for a moment. "You're not too upset about me not telling you… right".

"Upset? With you? Not in this century Sungirl. But what about your people? Because, Rommie and Dylan's child is already going to have problems, and double the trouble…"

"Our council has a lot of power, and, fortunately, I convinced them it can be a "Harmless and interesting experiment". Opposition may exist, but I doubt it will be violent. Or organized." She looked at her lover. He was sitting there, deep in thought. "Harper, are you all right?"

He grinned at her; "I am thinking about names. And… Will you marry me Trance?" He produced a ring, seemingly out of thin air.

Trance barely controlled her avatar strength as she hugged him happily.

"Transfer at 93 percent. All indicators green. ETA to complete transfer – 30 seconds" Andromeda reported.

Dylan and Rommie were lying connected to the AI matrix. Both were unconscious. Soon, the reading will be complete, and they will be able to witness the creation of their child.

"Reading complete. Components of new personality selected. Starting the merge" The separate matrix glowed to life as it started receiving data by petabytes. "ETA to ignition – 40 minutes."

The spouses woke up. Now they both looked smiling at the process of their child being created. Rommie was actually able to feel it. The way a mother should.

Suddenly, Andromeda's voice sounded throughout the ship:

"**Alert! Alert! Multiple slipstream events detected!"**

Dylan quickly jumped onto his feet:

"Andromeda, do you have a positive ID on the enemy?"

"Affirmative Captain Hunt. The Ogami. They are ignoring the planet. Their target seems to be us."

"What force are we dealing with?"

"More than I thought the Ogami have. We have no chance against them. They are closing in on us. Incoming fire". Several missiles impacted her hull.

"Beka, slipstream out!"

"We don't know how it might affect the child". Interfered Rommie.

"Let's hope it will be fine, because we don't seem to have an alternative. We must lead the enemy away."

"Slipstream in 3. 2. 1." Right before the Andromeda went in, more missiles impacted her hull.

"Reporting. Transit successful. The enemy is chasing us. Seems to be all of them."

"Beka! Shake off as many as you can."

"Already there Captain. May take a few minutes though."

"ETA to ignition – 35 minutes."

"I lost about half of them."

"Harper, report on ship status."

"Well, boss, there seem to be malfunctions in some secondary systems, as well as minor damage to the slipdrive. But we are still quite operational."

Beka twisted the ship in a maneuver which shook off four fifths of the remaining Ogami.

"The good news is, the child matrix is all green."

Rommie and Dylan both gave a relieved sigh.

"Dylan, seems like I got them all off our tail. Where do you want to get out?"

Dylan thought. What quiet place would the enemy least expect?

"Solar system."

"Drago-Kazov territory?"

"As far from Sol as possible, with minimum power. The system has been quiet enough lately."

"All right Dylan. Transferring back in 3. 2. 1…"

Nothing happened.

"Harper report!" Shouted Dylan. This wasn't typical of him, but, well, it was his child.

"Those last missiles seem to have damaged the transit mechanism. It will take at least an hour to repair."

"Do it in thirty minutes! I don't want to risk my child to be born in slipstream, and there is no way to shut or slow down the process now." Rommie was really worried.

"Slipstream already seems to have some effect" Said the Andromeda hologram as it appeared out of thin air. "We are detecting a twenty percent increase in the merging rate. Thirty percent. Fifty percent." She paused."Rate increase curve calculated. ETA to ignition – 3 minutes."


	3. Unknown

**Chapter 3.  
**

**Unknown.**

"Trance, do you think the slipstream will have adverse effects?" Harper asked quietly.

"I have no way of knowing." She shook her head. "There is a good chance that the baby will be able to Navigate however."

"Well," Harper said "that is not uncommon for Merged Ones. Anything else?"

"I don't know beyond it. Even my race is sometimes at loss about slipstream. Not to mention…"

"Mention what, exactly?" They both looked at Dylan, apparently very much interested in their conversation.

"The child's destiny is little more than a blur to me, and loses focus by the second."

"In other words" Said Harper "For once, you are totally lost."

Trance silently nodded.

* * *

"Ignition in 15 seconds."

There was no time to complete the repairs, so the crew decided they might just as well all see the process complete.

"**5".** The matrix started humming as the energies required were fed into it

"**4".** Glowing lines appeared all over the matrix.

"**3". **Some unnatural tones appeared in the hum.

"**2". **Lightning was crackling across the room. The AI screen was coming to life.

"**1". **That was the moment when something went terribly unexpected.

Through a dozen walls, a tendril of energy stretched into the room and then beyond it. There was a blinding explosion of energy.

As everyone was knocked down by the blast, they heard:

"Igniting."

* * *

The two avatars were the first to come around. Faster than one could believe, they both dashed towards the matrix.

"Andromeda, is the baby alright?!" Shouted Rommie, not even thinking to simply connect to the main AI.

"Behavior patterns seem to be in order." Reported Andromeda. "Some other readings seem to be out of norm, but not threatening." She paused. "It is going to be a boy. Congratulations."

"Congratulations from me, too." Rommie and Trance looked at Dylan and Harper helping each other up. "Trance, do you have any idea what the fireworks mean. And," Harper looked around the room "what was that thing which went through a wall without damaging it, because I didn't see it having any pockets to put a tesseract in"?

"According to the records", Andromeda answered instead "Early Vedran ships sometimes experienced such a phenomenon, called Slipstream Leak in case of certain AG field malfunctions. Data is sparse, and only fifty cases have been observed since Slipstream travel became reliable. No reliable data at all on effect upon a mind in initial development stages."

"So we don't know how it might affect the baby."

"No Dylan"

"What about our baby? Is it alright?" Harper blurted out before he could catch himself.

"It's fine Seamus" Trance smiled. "We are a sturdy species."

"Your baby?" Beka approached them. "Is there another wedding coming?"

"Yes." Harper grinned. "As soon as possible. Dylan, can you do this now?"

"Finish the repairs, Harper. Then we'll talk."

"Before you go, Harper, could you take a look at the baby AI." Rommie was concerned, but not angry. "The development seems somewhat slow, especially considering the effects of slipstream."

Harper looked at the indicators for a few minutes. Then he smiled.

"He is fine. It is normal for a Merged One to develop much slower, and all the upgrades seem to add to it. In fact, the development rate might be very close to human. Well, maybe a bit faster." Harper suddenly got his I-got-an-idea look in his eyes. Hiding it quickly, he added; "He might be born in about six months."

The AI had a life cycle very similar to that of a human. After the creation of the personality, a time period analogous to a fetus developing was required, but seldom took over five days. Six months was unheard of.

"Seamus." He turned back to look at Trance. "Our baby is due in six months, if my estimates are correct."

"The more reason for them to be best friends." Smiled the proud father to be.

In two hours, the repairs to slipstream were complete. It was a relief to return to normal space, because even Beka was beginning to feel off. A couple of minutes after they emerged (in close proximity to Neptune), Trance felt a strange surge of power.

"Is something wrong sweety?" She heard her fiancée's voice "There is some glow about you."

Trance was wide eyed as she did her best to answer.

"It often happens that a newborn avatar body is synchronized with a mindless star. Seems like our child has decided to take Sol for" She paused for a moment. The signals from the baby were already unmistakable. "herself."

Harper smiled at the news. Certainly there was nothing bad about it. Then something struck him as odd.

"Wait. _Newborn?_ But our child is not yet…"

"Yes Seamus. She is still at a pre-natal stage. I never heard of that happening before the last quarter of pregnancy at the very earliest". She was puzzled herself. "Or farther that five light minutes from the star."

"Could it be because I was born here?" Asked Harper, who was really tired of unusual things happening to crewmembers' families.

"As good a theory as any." Shrugged Trance. "Whatever it is, there is, thankfully, a good chance it will go unnoticed for a few years. No offence, my love, but this system is really god-forsaken. Even by my people, ever since the former mind refused five million years ago to control the development of local sentients and destroyed itself."

"You never mentioned that." Harper stared at her. "Why wasn't it replaced?"

"There was disruption to the fine fabric of the star. It only became possible to synchronize around two millennia ago, and even so the star is considered". She pondered for a moment over the best term "cursed".

"Cursed" Harper didn't like the sound of that. "Why?"

"Well, the main reason would be that the humans developed and prevailed without and despite our guidance. My race considers it an insult."

Harper winced. Then he gave Trance a kiss and went to complete the repairs.

* * *

Fortunately, Neptune's moons and rings provided Andromeda with enough raw material. And with all the automatization, Harper had more than enough time to consider his earlier idea.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes Harper?" The hologram appeared near him.

"Can you withhold any information from Rommie?" The question was somewhat strange, but all things considered…

"Yes. With her new relationship, our separation has become much stronger. In fact, I would like you to take a few looks at our firewalls for additional upgrades."

"Sure thing Andromeda. But meanwhile, I need you to help me with a project."

After an hour, the plans were complete. It could be done. And soon enough.

Most likely, those concerned will require little convincing.

After two hours, Andromeda left the system (Harper tried to say something about finally liberating Earth, but with the new orbital defenses around the planet, that was no option). Course was set back to Infinity Atoll.

* * *

As soon as they emerged out, there was another alarm. Andromeda's face appeared on the display.

"Captain, I am detecting two dozen capital ships in the system. Three seem to be Commonwealth, but there is no sign of an active AI. And they have already targeted us. The rest -" Andromeda stopped and rechecked. Even she had trouble believing. "ID positive on the rest. Knights of Genetic Purity."

"Together??" Harper asked disbelieving.

"Affirmative. We are being hailed."

A face appeared on the communication screen. An older, somewhat handsome man, but with a most unpleasant look on his face. He looked at the people on the deck, his look becoming extremely hateful when it lingered on Rommie. Then he looked at Dylan, and actually smiled.

"Well well. Captain Hunt." He spoke in a smooth voice, which did nothing to hide his hatred to all present. "It seems that you and the abomination are leaving me no option. No legal option, that is." He laughed. "But who cares, when there is everything else".

"Drexin" Said Dylan in an equally hateful tone. "Why am I not surprised?"


	4. A good weapon

Son of strength, son of mind, son of chaos.

**A good weapon…**

"In the flesh" Said Lendek Drexin. "A flesh I have, and this abomination you call your wife does not. And none of those other abominations I erased to get my ships." He laughed evilly. "If you try to run, my men on that ship over there will bomb the entire planet into oblivion." Where he pointed at the map, there was a signature for a DSA. "So, will you stand and fight?"

"Abominations?" Dylan was aghast. "I'll let you know, Rommie is far more human than you or any of your people. Far more human than you. The AI you murdered are far human than any of you."…

In the background, unnoticed, Harper conversed with Andromeda.

"Harper, are sure it will work? Because as much as I want to believe it..."

"Don't worry Andromeda. No AI erasure codes – except for yours – have been active since before the Fall. Drexin must have used the Eraser. If we only have a few minutes – which those two kindly provide -"

And provide they did. Dylan was ranting at Lendek for over a minute now.

"You must have put hundreds of people on those ships to compensate for the AI loss. You think they will all agree to bomb a planet which stood untouched for millennia?"

"They will. What was it – Trantor, in ancient Earth literature? For millennia, it stood untouched, yet then the Great Sack came. My people will obey."

"Kalgan, you moron." They all turned towards Harper. "Infinity Atoll has always been compared to Kalgan."

"Big difference." Snarled Drexin.

"Real big one". Pointed out Harper. "Kalgan was defeated several times. But no conqueror ever damaged it. Nor will you."

"Maybe not. But you will be damaged. Knights, open fire."

Andromeda did its best to dodge. But facing two dozen ships, it was nearly hopeless. They needed a miracle.

Dylan then remembered a small piece of statistics he read. Something about the current sources of Genite recruitment. A few human colonies founded right after the conquest of Earth. If he was right... Not a lot, but it was his only hope.

"Andromeda, open a channel to all ships! Show them the deck with the matrix!" He screamed. "Now!"

"Channel open."

"Attention to all ships. This ship is containing a Merged One at initial development stages. Please cease fire."

For a moment, they all thought it didn't work. Then, a most welcome voice sounded. The voice of Lendek.

"He's lying! Don't listen to him!"

All fire from the Genite ships ceased.

"What do you care anyway? Resume fire!" Drexin was sputtering as he screamed.

"Too many of our ancestors owe everything to the Merged Ones. Too many genetically pure people alive today do." Another voice replied. "We swore never to harm them. We won't harm this one. All ships, return to bases."

In thirty seconds, Andromeda was only facing the three Commonwealth ships. A few slipfighters over the planet were still threatening a bombardment, making it an effective stalemate. At least, it would have been a stalemate, had Andromeda not faced four times its missile tubes. And it was damaged already.

"Well, Mr Super Genius. And Captain Hunt." Mocked Lendek from aboard his own Glorious Heritage cruiser. "Any other plans? Perhaps this little virus of yours, which – sorry to disappoint you - I have long since disabled?"

"Come on, Drexin." Harper waved his hand "You know Dylan always has a backup plan. Well, when it comes to technology, I learned to have one too. The virus was merely a distraction." His gaze switched to a screen behind Lendek. "Now you probably wish you could tap him on the shoulder, right?"

* * *

"More than anything else." Replied a new voice. Or, rather, an old one. The AI opposer started turning around while raising his lance. He crashed on the deck before he could complete the movement.

"But I would have to settle for the second best thing." Said the dark blond haired woman on the screen.

"I just killed you." Drexin gasped out. "The Eraser was upgraded; no way you could defeat it."

"Oh, it's just a small present from Santa Harper to all the Fleet AI's. Good for all modifications to the Eraser, except for a complete redesign – if you are willing to waste three more centuries, that is." The Engineer explained. "It hides the AI really well, and in a few minutes, the Eraser dies out. Haven't figured out a stable automatic reboot sequence yet, which is why I had to hide one behind the virus. Still works though. Are you alright, my fair lady?"

"I barely survived the destruction of my ship self by downloading myself into one of my friends' matrix. Then I lost another ship to a sabotage by this scum. Then he nearly killed me again. Yes, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Good to hear Mila."

"It is good to see you, sister." Remarked Andromeda. "I heard you remained alive, but never found the opportunity to meet you in person. How does finally being an officer feel like?"

"Sharing it with scum like this, I sometimes consider it a doubtful honor. But I can always find another example to concentrate upon."

"Are your friends allright?" Asked Dylan. "Have they disabled the crews?"

"Conan, Wulfgar, did you?"

Two images of huge men more than matching the names appeared on additional screens.

"We did." Answered the _Sword of Conan_. "Me and _Wulfgar's Hammer_ have disabled the traitors and are ready to present them to the court of Commonwealth. We are giving a fair warning, should the trial be biased, you won't like the consequences."

"Trial my ass." Drexin gasped out. "Had there been any justice, my allies would have remained with me. I don't even remember any book that would mention such a treachery."

"Oh, I remember such a book just fine. The same one you were referring to." Said Rhade calmly. "Don't be surprised, there are some points there even my people would be wise to remember" He added "What did it say, _The Anacreonian fleet_…"

"Navy." Corrected Dylan. "_The Anacreonian navy, aware of the nature of its mission, and refusing to be a party to abominable sacrilege, is returning to Anacreon._ Religion is a good weapon, Drexin. But we managed to make it shoot the other way."

Before Drexin has finally fainted, he heard Beka say:

"I wonder if there is any quote from that book describing this guy's behavior today."

Andromeda quickly retrieved the answer from her memory banks.

"Yes. _Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent."_


	5. Trial and memory

Trial and nanos

For those who didn't recognize the book I referred to, It's Asimov's Foundation. Actually, it's two books from the same series, but who knows how are they are looked upon with the Commonwealth data storage units.

A.N. This chapter contains a long flashback. I am sorry, but the story writes itself as much as I do. This time, it decided to put in a separate fic, which explains a bit about where it split off from the series. Sorry if there are inaccuracies, there are some epsodes I missed, and some which I don't remember well..

A.N.2. I never had the chance to watch Season 5, and I don't know if I want to. Maybe I'll use something from there, but for now, from what I heard, I prefer _Coda_.

**Trial and Memory.**

The trial was going for the third day. It was expected to go for maybe months more It wasn't so much as a problem with evidence, as it was with the amount of it. After all, even with the AI's shut down, there were automatic recordings. Every single recording was checked to determine the guilt of each of the nearly five thousand people (full crews were put on all three ships in order to make them work properly). And then checking the connections…

In short, a thousand people and fifty AI's were untangling it all. So far, five thousand more people were arrested, including a very large engineering team which upgraded the AI eraser. It appeared that Rommie and Dylan's decision forced into action a rather large conspiracy – well, maybe not so large considering the size of the New Commonwealth, but there were already dark whispers comparing it to the Nietzschean Uprising and the Collectors. No government likes people using its warships without permission.

No, the AI Opposers have cut it too far this time. And they chose the wrong allies. Many could accept someone who wanted to destroy a few not-really-creatures who were in many ways superior. But when those allied themselves with someone who wanted to destroy two thirds of the humanity, with plans somewhat unclear for the other races…

Of course, the AI Opposers did their best.

The judge was short. A short, slender woman, but one everyone knew to be a strong, tough lady.

"Lendek Drexin." She recited. "You are accused of several cases of attempted murder, associating with the Commonwealth enemies, coordinating forbidden research, stealing very valuable military assets, and conspiracy against the current government. The evidence is numerous and conclusive. What have you to say in your defense?"

"Honored Judge Laria Degrebelle, this AI is a rogue! She is involved in an illegal relationship with her captain!" Screamed out Drexin.

"According to our data." The judge calmly said "there was no relationship between the two before the day of their marriage, which makes a relationship legal. As for the rest of her sometimes irrational behavior… I am afraid it is no good. It is normal for a sentient being, and all the protocols for limiting the effects of it have been followed. Not to mention the entire crew has been cleared of _all_ previous charges after the battle of Mobius."

"Those people have broken the law. A law has been passed by the Commonwealth that no Merged Ones are to be created."

This caused a disorder in the room – and the crowd was large.

"It can hardly save him." Whispered Beka to the others.

"True." Agreed Trance. "But it can mean bad news for us. For the child."

The judge, after calming the crowd, asked:

"When was the law passed?"

The answer given was five months after the Witchhead Nebula battle.

"That was after the Fall. Any law passed by a remaining Commonwealth remnant by then could be hardly considered obligatory for us. The main rebuilding forces of the NSC split off or were lost before that law. Your planet, Eos, on which that law was passed, was not even among the first hundred members."

"A question." Harper, as one of the accusers asked "If there was such a law, why didn't you bring it out before the Hunts' decision?"

"I only found out about a few days ago." Explained Drexin. "It was too late by then."

"Then I am afraid it must be rejected. The law is not relevant."

"Not entirely." A new voice spoke.

"Uh oh." Rhade looked at the source of the voice. "Tri-Callias."

"The new Triumvir?"

"Yes Rommie. A Machen Alpha guy. Not much of a general AI hater, but I heard a relative of his was killed by you during a mission. We have a problem."

"What do you mean" Said Laria "by not entirely?"

"I mean that there is some reasoning behind the law, which I have also looked up. The status of the Merged Ones will have to be decided by the council."

Rommie paled.

"Still, Lendek, none of what you say can in any way alleviate your own guilt." Announced Degrebelle. "You are thereby sentenced to a life imprisonment on the planet of Astarta."

* * *

**The next day.**

The council has gathered behind closed doors. None of the crew was allowed to enter. But Laria was inside, and she promised to do everything in her power. A lot of sentients (both organic and inorganic) stood outside, in the hall, ready to hear the decision.

"Do you think they will…" Rommie couldn't finish the sentence, as she looked at her husband.

"It would be very unwise of them. But they can claim some less drastic measures under the pretext of AI's own good."

"Everything will turn out fine, Rommie" Said Seamus. "And then" He removed a fist sized metallic container from one of his large pockets "I will finally be able to give you my present."

Inside, Marcus Callias smiled. Showing hatred towards Andromeda was a direction he barely started when it was crushed. It was expected. So he switched quickly.

He will not be the one to hate.

When the people came out of the chamber, the first thing Dylan did was look at the faces of Laria and Marcus. The first was mixed emotions. The other was unreadable.

Callias stood at the center of the hall and began talking:

"It has been decided, that the first Merged One for three centuries, child of Dylan and Rommie Hunt, will be allowed to be born and live with his family onboard the Starship Andromeda Ascendant, or anywhere else, so long as he is properly raised and educated." He paused for a moment, looking at the smile upon Rommie's and all the other AI's faces. Time to reduce the number.

"However, due to certain documentation uncovered about possible complications, until the child grows up, and proves himself to be stable mentally, or for one decade, whichever might be later, creation of no other Merged Ones will be allowed."

Many of the AI's were angry at the words. Upset. And, to her horror, Rommie realized there was a worse kind of look. A look directed at her.

Envy.

AI's were usually reasonable, but this could cause some big problems between her and the others. Some may even hate her for that.

"What the hell is he trying to do?" Rommie heard her husband saying.

"When AI's allow the emotions to get the better of them, the results can be drastic." Explained Rommie. "He expects to make some of the others hate me. This guy doesn't even care they will all hate him – but maybe he expects them to discredit themselves that way. Or even through action against him."

"Surely" Dylan looked around "not many will get out of hand because of that."

Rommie's face was somber:

"One will be more than enough…"

Dylan Hunt stepped forward;

"Excuse me." He said after receiving a permission to speak. "But I believe many of the AI's, as well as their possible spouses, lead quite dangerous lives. Would it be possible to set some kind of data storage – like a sperm bank?"

"No. The Commonwealth cannot currently afford to build such a data storage and the maintenance."

Before Dylan or any AI could respond, a different voice spoke. Not a loud voice, but everyone heard it.

"I can, and I will."

For the second time in the last months, this voice spoke those words to change history.

* * *

**Six months ago, Mobius**

Andromeda came from the Slipstream as far away as possible. It took them nearly two hours to get to the planet. Now they were hiding, with the best stealth systems Harper could manage, and as many ship systems as possible shut down.

"Do you think they will trust an anonymous warning?" Asked Rhade.

For months now, trying to clear their names, Andromeda has wandered, its crew gathering information. As far as they learned, Tyr's deception has been uncovered shortly after he vanished, but now, the Alliance was holding through others, and the figurehead of a child. Ten days ago, they discovered an attack was imminent on the Commonwealth, starting with Mobius.

"Well, maybe not completely, but judging from the amount of ships and couriers here, they didn't ignore it." Answered the Captain.

The number of ships around the planet was much larger than usual. Two battlegroups of new capital ships, plus smaller ships from individual planets.

"They proclaimed us traitors, after all we have done, and you help them." Beka shook her head. "That's one thing I will never understand about you."

"That's why I am the Captain here." Then he thought for a minute. "Yet sometimes… I hear voices, telling me to abandon all I am fighting for. All I believe in. Did it ever happen to you?"

"Yes" Rommie replied "I heard such voices before, during battles with the remaining Restorians. But you do not have a hidden personality within you. And according to your file, you have phenomenal mental stability. Come here." The avatar connected to the full power of her main AI.

She passed her fingers in front of Dylan's eyes.

"Information." she said. "Data." Making a few more gestures, and sometimes pinching him. "Law. Collectors." She continued that for a few minutes more, recording every response.

"Dylan" She said in a worried tone "There are traces of attempted brainwashing. Were your mind weaker, you would have been a Collector servant long ago." All the crew looked at the captain, horrified.

"Who, what could have done it. Was it during that insane game?"

Rommie thought for a moment.

"No. It was done much earlier than that. I would say, somewhere around the Tesseract event, give or take four months. I have a few theories, but until I check, I would prefer not to speak about it."

She stood at a console, doing her best to prepare the ship systems for a fats start. Harper stood near her.

"Rommie, I may not be a telepath." He whispered "But I built you. You are hiding something." His eyes opened wide. "You believe… You believe it was done _**on the way here**_**.** Why didn't you say so?"

Rommie did her best to show no emotion. "Yes, there is no doubt about the technique or the identity. Why didn't I tell? Because I know how much it would upset Dylan."

"Not as much as you think." Smiled Harper.

Rommie looked at him, puzzled. Harper looked back as if she were an idiot.

Before anyone of them could say a word, the Slipstream burst to life. Hundreds, thousands of Nietzschean vessels. A few couriers of the Commonwealth immediately Slipped out, to warn the rest of the forces. Until they arrive, though, something will have to be done.

"I am detecting three times as many ships as we thought." Stated the AI. "Apparently, our data was incomplete."

Surprisingly, they didn't attack.

"There is a broadcast coming from the largest Nietzschean vessel" Andromeda highlighted a ship about 1800 metres long. "Patching through."

"This is Hyllus Norman, regent to Emperor Tamerlan Anasazi." Said a huge man upon the screen. "Surrender your fleet, and we will allow you to live under our leadership. Fight, and you will be destroyed."

No sooner has he finished speaking, than numerous Slipstream portals opened again. The Commonwealth fleet has arrived.

"Dylan" called out Rhade. "Commonwealth forces are outgunned 5 to 1. Do you intend to enter the battle right now?"

"No. First, we will see where we are more likely to make a difference. Andromeda, which of the ships are likely controlled by the Collectors?"

"Those two battlegroups." Two groups were highlighted on the screen. "The captains are known to be connected with the Collectors, and they are in position to take out four C3 vessels, which I can safely assume important."

"Bring us into position to defend the vessels from those traitors. If we die, we die for the right cause."

"Trance, do you see any way out?" Asked Harper, who, while ready, had no intention to die.

"If we survive today, it will be due to events set in motion by Beka." Said the golden avatar. "They are already far along, and we can only hope its enough. A single question, asked years ago, will decide this battle."

"You mean that was the cause of the Heresy? What I said?" Beka was wide eyed

Trance nodded:

"A question no Nietzschean could ask. A question no Nietzschean could answer."

On screen, the face of Tri-Lorn appeared.

"We refuse your ultimatum. This Commonwealth will not fall to Nietzscheans. We will fight, and you will be destroyed."

"You will not, Tri-Lorn. The Commonwealth surrenders."

The dark haired man looked at the screen where the owner of the new voice appeared.

The crew has seen this face before, but now it looked completely different. Cold, cruel eyes made the blond hair look as though hell fire was lighting it. This was not the person they met.

All the crew of the Andromeda had varying reactions to the appearance of the speaker. Harper had a relatively calm face, having figured it out already. Rhade had some idea what this was about, but it touched him little. Trance was not surprised, but anger flashed on her face. Beka was quite angry.

Dylan was shocked.

Rommie was more furious than ever since her creation.

"This is a representative of the Collectors." The newcomer stated. "We are surrendering the Commonwealth fleet to you, Hyllus" All the Collectors' ships moved within range of the commanding Commonwealth vessel, along with a few separate vessels Andromeda didn't at first identify as Collectors. Because of the Nietzscheans in all directions, hardly any Commonwealth ship dared to make the first move. And those that would, might be too late.

"Why am I not surprised? We should have all trusted Dylan over the Collectors."

"Dylan is useless. I tried to convert him, yet he resisted every attempt. A dozen sessions, all but useless. Before we could take over, he had to be eliminated. For two months now, he has been dead."

Harper smiled at that. He has faked a slipcore explosion when Andromeda was fleeing a Dragan fleet. Seems like it worked.

On Dylan's face, shock was now on the verge of heart attack. Rommie was sad, yet a part of her was pleased to hear the confirmation of her theory.

"And how will the Commonwealth being destroyed help you take over?" Said Lorn, sadness in his eyes because of the news.

"What do we care about the name of the government? We value knowledge, and we value intellect. The Nietzscheans are closer to us. They will truly value our information. They will give us enough resources to collect more. They are development, and development is information."

Meek explanations, but the Collector couldn't very well say the true reason was working for the Abyss. Few enough agreed to cooperate as it was.

The speaker made a short pause. "And now, Tri-Lorn, you die."

The ships started firing upon the C3 vessels. While not exactly top line Commonwealth vessels – they had no real AI's for example, although the commanding ship was nearly Andromeda's size – they had a serious firepower advantage. And no powerful enough Commonwealth ship was close enough to help.

Well, Andromeda could hardly be considered a Commonwealth ship now.

She flew at maximum acceleration through the formation of the Collectors, concentrating fire upon the leading vessel.

The face which appeared before, now was on the main screen, after its owner managed to establish communications.

"Dylan? I was told you were all dead."

"Yes, I heard that. Sorry, but I kind of have a habit, surviving, and that is just about the only thing I can claim to share with the rest of my crew."

"You could have been so much, Dylan. But today, you become nothing."

The Collector ship and the Andromeda shot at each other all they got. The firepower was similar, but there were enough differences despite that. The enemy had thousands of people upon it. But the Andromeda had the AI… along with a lot of anger and hatred.

Concentrated on fending off the missiles and the attack craft the Collector captain noticed too late that the enemies decided to take a gamble. Nearly all the craft of the Andromeda headed directly toward the ship. They tried to intercept them, but there were too many.

34 drones and fighters slammed into his ship with all of Rommie's hatred, obliterating several key systems. The ship was doomed.

On screen, the face now looked at them. The very face which before looked like a demon, now looked somewhat like the same person Dylan met long ago.

"If only you listened to me, Dylan. It didn't have to end this way." Spoke the person sadly.

"Maybe." Said Dylan with a bitter smile "But I was not the one who made the choice. You made it, Molly."

And then, the ship blew up.

"Dylan, the Collector forces are disarrayed, and enough loyal ships have arrived to help the C3 vessels. But the Nietzscheans are firing now."

The Commonwealth fleet, the Andromeda, and the Mobius defense grid, did their best to stop the Nietzscheans. But there were too many, even considering the Commonwealth was in a defensive position.

"Dylan, I am detecting a change in the position of the leading ship's escort. There is an urgent message to them from the leader. Patching in."

The voice sounded almost… Worried.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Return to your positions!"

"Infinity ships, fire." A calm voice stated. Missiles shook the command vessel.

"Infinity!?" Screamed out Hyllus. "You follow that heresy?" All around, ships were breaking off formations, firing on their former allies. Seeing this, the Commonwealth wasted no time.

"Actually. I was the first convert. The question Rebecca Valentine once asked of me… Still no sage can give a satisfying answer."

"What is the question?" Rhade looked at Beka.

"I remember asking him once; how come with all the Nietzschean claims for perfecting their race, for the continued evolution, they consider the very first one among them to be good enough to lead the entire race? He couldn't answer then, so he asked others. Apparently, this did evolve into something."

Rhade was furious. Yet he didn't know what to answer.

"Andromeda" He said while concentrating fire on a Nietzschean destroyer. "What do you know about this heresy?"

"The Philosophy of Infinity." Stated Andromeda. "A recent Nietzschean movement, denying the right of Drago Museveni's genetic reincarnation to lead their race, claiming the idea of the Nietzscheans not having evolved after those centuries far beyond the level of his genes to be contradictive to the very definition of Nietzscheans. They believe that their Messiah should not be one who came from the past, but one who represents the future, by being unarguably superior to any other living creature. The movement has spread surprisingly quickly, both among the lower and higher layers of the society."

"I never thought about it that way." Said Telemachus, wide eyed. "How come it has only been created recently. How come it spreads so quickly?"

"I told you." Rhade turned, looking into a golden alien's eyes. "A question no Nietzschean could ask. A question no Nietzschean could answer. Plus, it delays indefinitely the moment when the Nietzscheans will have to stop their feuds"

A voice sounded from the comm. A desperate broadcast by Hyllus.

"What are you doing? Return to your positions! Dammit Charlemagne, you can't do this."

The calm voice spoke again:

"I can, and I will."

Concentrated fire from both Commonwealth and Nietzschean ships finally destroyed the commanding vessel. Disarrayed, betrayed, the other Nietzscheans had no choice. Despite still having an enormous amount of ships, they dispersed and fled.

"Hyllus." Said Beka. "He looked old enough to be Dylan's father, but judging by his accomplishments, he could barely be Dylan's son."

"Well, Dylan certainly looks the part." Said Rommie, staring at the Captain.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Say Dylan, insulted.

"It was a compliment, Dylan." Laughed out Harper "Ever hear about them? If you don't understand, just cross reference the name in our databases."

"Well, thanks, Rommie. I guess." Said Dylan while blushing.

"I can hardly believe" Said Rhade. "that Charlemagne Bolivar converted to a completely different point of view simply because a kludge asked him a question."

"No guarantee he converted." Noted Beka. "But the man is known to catch opportunities. This was a huge gamble, but he seems to be winning. Plus, he is good at treachery."

"Well," Said the Nietzschean "Whatever it is, I am not going to complain about it."

"So." Said Beka. "This bitch Molly, what did she do, exactly? Exhausted Dylan with some horizontal dancing, and then whispered into his sleepy ears that he must betray the Commonwealth?"

"The use of this technique requires years of training, Beka." Answered Rommie. "So I would say your description is extremely oversimplified, but essentially accurate. Although sometimes, as far as I know, suggestions are made during the actual act, when the partner is unaware of surroundings."

"She had some trouble bringing me to _that_ state." Grumbled Dylan. "But damn she was exhausting. Must have been part of the training."

"And how long did you know that it was her?" Asked Trance.

"Since I checked Dylan. The technique was easily recognizable, and Naguchi was the only woman who had enough time."

Dylan hung his head in shame. Ever since Sarah, he looked for a woman to fill the void inside him. He thought Molly might do it, but she didn't, and never could. All the others were one night stands – well, usually shorter. And the worst of all was that even before he met Molly, hell, before he met Elsbett, the answer was already obvious to him. The perfect woman, whom he probably loved even more than Sarah, was right in front of him. Yet he was afraid…

Hell, he didn't know what he was afraid of.

At first, there was the protocol. But now that the Commonwealth was established, he could always simply marry her. Protocol had no restrictions in such cases.

Then, there was fear. Fear of social implications, of the fact she won't be able to give him a child. But lately, he more and more found himself not caring. It was usual for him to be against the world, and as for a family…

He looked around. Five of them. And Rev, Bem, somewhere out there. And all the people he helped. That was his family.

Still, he would have to tell her. And soon.

Unknown to him, another such decision was pondered about ten steps away from him. With somewhat different results.

"Trance." The alien looked up at Harper. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Harper." She smiled at him.

"Trance." Harper started nervously. "When you switched with your younger self, I was really upset. You were so different, so much colder. Sometimes, I thought that the price was too great to pay for the cure. Yet over time, I learned to value you, see you as my friend, as much as the other one." He paused. It was difficult for him. Yet he swore that no matter what, he will finish this conversation, for better or for worse.

"A few months ago, you explained to us about your true nature. At first, I thought it would again make us distant. Damn, I think that's what you thought. But then I realized, that however different you are, you are far more human than almost anyone I met. The most wonderful person I ever knew." He looked into her eyes. "And that despite all the differences." He gulped "I love you."

He looked at her face, afraid of her reaction. Afraid she might laugh at him. But then, he did see a smile, but of a completely different kind.

"And you are not afraid" Trance said while putting her hands on his shoulders "of having a devil for a girlfriend?"

"Frankly, Trance, I don't care what your people call themselves, or, for that matter, whether they call their enemy Love, Hatred, or The Big Idiot. I love you. Besides." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I can think of a situation when a girl from hell can be a good thing."

Trance hit him in the shoulder.

"If you want us to be together, Harper, you will need to cut down on such comments." Leaning towards his ear, she whispered: "At least in public." The grin he saw afterwards was truly befitting a devil.

Then she grabbed his face, giving him a kiss truly befitting a star avatar. And an avatar's lungs.

When they separated, Harper was barely able to stand, but the grin on his face showed plainly he cared little.

"I can live with that." He managed to say a minute later, before pulling her back.

Rommie was happy, seeing them together, after all these years. Yet through her happiness, she felt a hot stab of envy.

* * *

_Envy._

Rommie looked around, at all the others in the hall. Yes, envy can be a strong emotion in AI's. She will have to be careful.


	6. Presents

**Chapter 6**

**Presents.**

"Charlemagne Bolivar." Stated Marcus. "Are you telling me you are going to establish a… sperm bank for AI's?"

"Yes. We have a couple of leftover Commonwealth facilities, they will require repairs, but I believe in a month they'll be operational." The blond Nietzschean said. "Don't you have any? In any event, as a citizen of an Allied Force, this is perfectly within my right, to create and use data storage units."

"And you, a Nietzschean, are doing this for creatures without genes? Creatures who often have no way to pay for a rather… costly procedure, except with gratitude."

"If the qualities are passed on without genes, they are still passed on. Dylan Hunt is a Husband and Father. As for gratitude... I never underestimate gratitude." Smiled the Archduke. "Especially the gratitude of a warship or an orbital defense system. And" he produces a flexi. "I don't underestimate a decade of reasonable service by the Merged One in the interests of the Nietzschean Hegemony. Far less than you demand of newly created AI's, I believe. The full details are on this flexi, and until further notice, they are quite negotiable. By the potential parents, I mean."

"So," Laughed out Callias. "It is all about profit. Advantage. Service. Do you hear him, AI's?"

"Well, Mr. Triumvir, if your mind is too rotten enough to accept another explanation, then no other explanation you shall get."

Guess who got the last laugh…

* * *

"So, Harper." Said Dylan while looking around the small empty room. "What was it that you wanted to give us?"

Harper produced the container again. He pressed a button and opened it. The metallic shell contained some sort of hypospray with a few controls built in.

"Those," He smiled. "are special nanobots, designed to modify an android body. Should you, Rommie, be injected by those, in six months, you will give birth to a beautiful android baby boy, perfectly synchronized and connected with your son's AI matrix."

Rommie was staring at him, wide eyed. It was a rare opportunity for an AI, to have a child, but was he telling her she could actually be given the opportunity to feel the new life growing inside her?

Dylan was excited, but just a bit skeptical.

"Just how realistic is the pregnancy? What about morning sickness, mood swings, actual birth and birth pains? You still have a sick mind, Seamus Harper, I am sure you programmed it all in!"

"Dylan, please" Rommie put a hand on his arm. "I don't mind experiencing any of those things, I would prefer to feel a… Deserving Mother."

"If so, Rommie, those controls can activate and adjust the intensity of that. Use them before the injection. Said Harper while pointing out the markings. "Then wait for a few moments, and the nanos will be reprogrammed. Oh, and Dylan." He added with a smirk. "Should you like to feel a Deserving Father, press that white button afterwards, and inject yourself. If Rommie will have selected birth pains, you will share them. Maybe a bit of the other things as well, I added a few chaotic patterns, so I don't really know."

"Maybe, Mr. Harper, you should try sharing that yourself with your own wife." Dylan ground through his teeth. While never a father himself, once he had to assist childbirth where the mother refused any kind of painkillers.

"Took care of that three days ago." Said Harper while tapping his dataport. "Trance didn't really like it, but said that it can improve certain immeasurable qualities in the child." He turned towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I think you deserve to have at least one conception in private."

Rommie looked at Dylan and shuddered:

"When he puts it that way, I am really sorry the rest were present during the personality merge." She said while adjusting the controls. "I really don't want to subject you to this, but if you want to, inject me and then yourself."

Dylan pressed the hypospray against her abdomen. Then he twirled it in his hands for a minute, finally asking:

"Was Harper telling the truth about him and Trance?"

"Yes Dylan. All his readings were showing complete honesty."

"Well, I am not High Guard for nothing." He said, pressing the white button.

* * *

As soon as Harper came out, he was greeted by his wife:

"Well, how did it go?"

"Perfectly."

"You're not having second thoughts about this, do you?"

"Not about us, nor about them. Hungry?"

"Yes, but I can wait for the others."

In a few minutes, the door opened, the Hunts coming out. Harper thought to ask them something, but decided against it.

"Well, how do you feel?" Sounded a voice. All four turned towards Beka and Rhade. "I think after the events of today, we all deserve a good dinner."

"And I don't?" They all turned to see the Archduke and his wife.

Rommie looked at the latter with no expression on her face. Naturally, she liked none of her husband's former women – well, except for Sarah of course, who was difficult not to like – but for Elsbett she at least held some respect. And she understood her – unusual circumstances.

"So long as you are paying, Charlemagne." Rommie calmly said.

"Unwise, Mrs. Hunt. I am bound to demand favors for that."

"Really? You are yet to demand a favor for today's very nice and effective speech."

"I'm still dealing with two dozen AI's and organics who requested a place in the storages. Just found time for dinner. Are you coming?"

"Well, I'm hungry." Blurted out Trance in a tone disturbingly like that of her purple self.

"Really? Tyr gave the Nietzscheans some data about you." Said Bolivar while they walked towards his transport. "Claimed you had no stomach."

"Well, nobody has ever managed to scan me. I do require small amounts of food, except I prefer to eat in private."

"Well, I have a feeling you simply grew yourself a stomach now that you need it." Smiled the Nietzschean ruler "You might want to regrow your tail as well. You are going to have a child."

"What does this have to do with that?" Asked Trance, somewhat angry about a stranger telling her what to do with her own body.

"Come on, sweetheart." She heard her husband saying. "He is quite right. You are going to have your hands _really_ full."

Everyone got out a little laugh at that. Except for Elsbett, who had some experience in motherhood already.

* * *

They were all sitting in the best restaurant on the planet. A lot of good food was to be found. Even Sparky for Harper and some strange Perseid dish for his wife's craving.

"So, Charles." Said Rommie while keeping a steady gaze on the man. "What is it you need of us?"

"Not you. My wife has exhibited some interest in your child."

Before anyone else could respond, Elsbett had a force lance pointed between her eyes.

"Get. This. Straight." Rommie snarled "No child of mine will ever be trained as an assassin."

"I have no intention of making him an assassin." Said Elsbett, who, for the first time in years, was actually frightened, although she didn't show that. "You see, there are some martial arts, specifically created for AI's, which we have records of. We believe they can be modified to be useful for Nietzscheans as well. But such a task requires someone of both worlds. I heard some things which suggest a Merged One can do it."

"Do any of those records," Asked Rommie while relaxing a bit her hold on the weapon. "carry the label _Krav Searah_?"

"Almost all of them."

Rommie lowered her lance.

"The Lost Arts. I will have to check it first, but no way am I allowing my child to miss an opportunity in learning _Krav Searah."_

"What's that?" Asked Dylan while cutting his steak.

"Let's just say it's an art created by Merged Ones, mainly for themselves, and 70 percent of which they say no conventional AI could learn. It was said to give enormous advantages everywhere, from hand to hand combat, to fleet scale combat and even diplomacy."

"Sound curious. Can humans learn it?"

"You should have realized from our dialogue the creators never managed to modify it properly. Never had the time, the art was developed some fifteen years before the Fall, and lost during it. I once saw an old file, a screenshot of a single sentence in a manual. Until today, I thought no more has survived. It said, I quote: _Do not attempt learning Krav Searah if you lack knowledge in any common martial art, or have difficulty performing any of the moves inside a 20 G gravity field."_

"Well, let's hope your child will find a way. If not, in some fifteen years he will have help. By the way, I also have some data about you Mrs. Harper. About your behavior during a parasite infestation. If your child will be anything like that, how about them both learning it?"

Harper nearly chocked on his Sparky. Trance reached for one of her knives. Seeing it, Elsbett decided on another approach:

"Of course, it will be best if you decide yourself what to teach the child and when. But maybe the boy can try his teaching skills on your…"

"Daughter." Squeezed out Trance.

"Daughter. In any event," She produced a small suitcase, which Rommie wasted no time in scanning for surprises. "Here is a copy of all the data, including some files we still didn't decode. And a couple of originals we can't even copy. Use it as you will. This is not a Nietzschean thing to say, but… I trust you."

Rommie completed the scan. There seemed to be no surprises, though she will have to check for viruses. But no way in hell will she let any of this data go to waste.

"In our universe, on this ship," She said. "our children will have to learn how to defend themselves and the others. Thanks. You don't mind if I give copies to some other AI's… Do you?"

Elsbett gave no answer.

* * *

"I still don't understand, Archduchess." Said Rhade after swallowing a bit of potato. "How could you choose life as a Commonwealth ally over the struggle of the Nietzschean Empire?"

Elsbett thought for a minute.

"I decided that a real Nietzschean will have no problem finding a struggle anywhere, especially with much of the Known Worlds likely to remain in chaos for years to come – no offense Captain Hunt. If not, the struggle will find you. Otherwise, you are a bad Nietzschean. Besides, there are different kinds of challenges – like the ones that made my husband into a most successful Nietzschean, if not in the most conventional meaning."

"If nothing else." Said Harper after taking a big gulp of Sparky. "You can take a gas mask and a scythe."

"Harper." Said his wife while grabbing his ear. "Cut down on ancient jokes. Especially ones this charming assassin may find offending."

"I believe I never heard that one before." Said the Archduchess, somewhat curious. "Is it really an ancient one?"

"If I remember and recognize it correctly" Said Rommie. "The first confirmed records of this joke extend to Earth, around the beginning of its space age. It was adapted to the Nietzscheans shortly after their creation."

"Well, go on, Harper." Elsbett dared the engineer.

Harper began:

"_A Nietzschean male is mowing grass with a scythe, while wearing a gas mask. A Nietzschean female passes nearby, and asks him:_

_- Listen, it's so hot. Why are you wearing a gas mask? And doing manual work besides?_

_- I am a Nietzschean. For us, life must be full of hardship, struggle, conquering one's self…_

_- Yes, you are correct. Listen, it makes you a model Nietzschean, I want to have your baby. Let's go and have sex._

_- Fine. In a hammock and while standing."_


	7. Why me?

**Chapter 7.**

**Why me?**

Harper was standing in front of Tri-Lorn. It was a top privacy room, with no one else present – including the rest of the crew.

"What I am telling you can't be repeated to anyone." Lorn has started. "We have recently gathered a force of fifty capital ships for a top secret mission. The commander of the fleet has requested that you be present on his ship due to your abilities. The other two Triumvirs trust him completely, so, I am afraid, there is little I can do."

"Wait wait wait" Harper nearly shouted "Are you telling me you are sending me against… What is it? The Kalderans? The Nietzschean Alliance? The Pyrians?"

Lorn slowly lifted his gaze;

"I am sending you in an attempt to slow down the Worldship."

"No way in hell! Do you hear me?" This time, Harper shouted. "I have a family to think about!"

"I know it is difficult, but you see, there is no one else who can do the necessary task."

"Which is?"

"To coordinate the explosion of two thousand Nova Bombs in such a way so that the resonance will disrupt the Worldship's ability to travel. You see, we believe that they can't harm the ship now, but perhaps, indirectly…"

"You know, when I hear about the task, I am almost tempted. Almost. But still..."

"I know this is hard. But you must understand, at its current state, the Known Worlds cannot fight the Worldship. It must be delayed at least a couple more years. I am asking you to do this for your family."

Harper looked at the Triumvir. Slowly, hesitantly, he nodded.

"The details are as follows. As you know, despite the wishful expectations of some, _Deep Midnights Voice _was of little help in aiding the AI's navigational skills. However, it did map the routes out of the system which currently holds the Worldship. Due to its size, not nearly every route can be used by it. In case of this system, only three. One has been disrupted by the Worldship coming through it, it will remain unusable by it for months to come – not that it will want to go that way. Out of the other two, one is estimated to be 95 percent likely to be used. We estimate that in three weeks, the Worldship will transit.. The fleet will be waiting near the exit point. About a light hour away from the system's star. You will deploy the Nova Bombs at various points, and then detonate them as soon as the Magog come out."

"There is more you must know." Tri-Lorn said. "Admiral Ronto – the one leading the fleet – he is talented, but has been known to hesitate when the situation changed drastically. So, I am giving you this." He handed Harper a sheet of paper.

Harper took it. A single look, and his eyes got wide.

As he exited the room, Harper took a single look at his other hand. When Tri-Lorn gave him the sheet, he slipped there another small piece of paper, only five words scribbled upon it with a pencil;

"_Must have plan B ready."_

"Always." Muttered the engineer.

* * *

"Well, Harper," Mila's avatar asked. "did you find a plan B?" Her ship was chosen as the flagship. There were few other options with the Andromeda on maternity leave.

"Found it years ago, actually. Well, I sometimes tinkered with that, but now, when I returned to it, I actually completed it. There is only one problem." He looked at her. "It is much more risky. But if it works, it should be better than plan A."

"Well, let's hope it goes smoothly. I am a bit tired of battle"

"Really?" Asked Harper. "I believe you weren't fighting at Mobius."

"I was guarding Terazed. There was a rather large attack there. And no Infinites."

"Sorry." Harper said while looking at the android.

"Never mind. Just finish your plans, B and all the rest of the alphabet."

* * *

"Admiral Irbad, what forces are there in the system?" Asked Harper.

"This is definitely the place. It is swarming with Magog warships."

Harper looked at the screen. Something seemed wrong. Still, he continued his work in coordinating the deployment. It was a hell of a task, especially considering the farthest ships were almost four light minutes away. But it was possible

"It is done." He said in two hours.

"Good." Replied the Admiral. "The Worldship will arrive in this point in two hours."

That was when Harper realized what was wrong.

"It is a trap!" He screamed.

"Impossible." Said the Admiral. "Look at the number of ships."

"Look at the ships themselves. All warships." Harper pointed at the displays. "With the Worldship only hours away, the system should be swarming with supply ships. The planets should be sliced apart by miners. And the warships are converging on our location despite all the stealth systems."

"But the operation was top secret. Only five people knew all the details."

"Maybe. But manufacturing and transporting two thousand nova bombs… That involves much more that five people, and only one possible target." He looked at the displays. "But the Magog data seems imperfect. They are not converging on our ships. Mila, what seems to be their target?"

"I would say it's the deployed Nova Bombs."

"They must be detecting the voltarium."

Harper considered the options quickly.

"Admiral, order all ships to transit into the second system."

"Negative, we must return to the Commonwealth."

"Listen, we must stop the Wordship. This is our only chance. I got a plan."

"No." Ronto's hesitation was coming through. "This was not part of the plan. We don't have any Nova Bombs anymore."

For a moment, Seamus was tempted. After all, he didn't want to go in the first place. But he had to. Too much was at stake.

"I was ordered to prepare a plan B." Harper removed the paper from his pocket. "And I was given this. If you don't go to that system, I'm taking over."

"A Triumvir level authorization?" Ronto gasped.

Harper nodded. "A Carte Blanche". He went over to the consoles to communicate with the other ships.

"No!"

Quicker than one could follow, Ronto snatched the paper out of Harper's hand, and ripped it apart.

* * *

That is, he tried. Not to mention the paper was not that easy to tear, as soon as he exerted too much force, bolts of electricity shot out of the paper and through his body. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"My wife's Anti-Bokor nanobots." Mused Seamus while picking up the authorization. "Everything she makes is very useful, you know. Especially with my improvements."


	8. Plan B

Chapter 8

**Plan B.**

* * *

This was definitely the system. Twenty planets, and every suitable one, as well as the gas giants' satellites, was showing signs of mining activity. The ships were deploying in a spherical pattern around the expected exit point.

"Harper." Reported Million Voices. "All ships are in place. They are ready to execute your program."

"Excellent." Said Harper while tinkering with the remote controls. "Transmit the order to begin slipcore ejection."

"Are you certain you will be able to coordinate the slipcores so that it will work?" Asked the pilot of the ship. "Seems trick at this distance."

"That's the best part." Grinned the engineer. "If I put the cores where they need to be, it will work without any orders from me."

He worked for an hour more. It was almost ready now, and will be waiting for the Abyss to arrive. Even with the route being not as good as the other one, it was unlikely to be more than an hour away.

"Alert!" Sounded the warning from the AI. "Several Magog Swarmships are in extremely short range. They seem to have detected us."

"Take them out. Quickly."

"Taken care of." Reported the fire control officer. "But there is a chance they got a transmission out."

Harper considered the options quickly.

"All right. Every ship which has completed its task, get here as fast as possible. There is a chance we'll have to fly out fast. Petal on Water, will you be able to fly a fleet out of here on a single slipcore?"

"Of course!" Said the Than pilot. "I have a couple of genes from Reflections of Dawn. Many Than do by now. You provide the ships, I provide the skill."

For the next few minutes, Harper worked furiously. Any minute now the Magog could get there.

"Wulfgar, move the slipcore five thousand km further the same direction, and rendezvous."

That was the last ship. But they were already detecting hundreds of swarmships approaching, with some heavier stuff behind.

"Wulfgar's Hammer in position."

"Excellent. Water, take us towards the swarmships."

"We aren't slipping out right away?" asked the pilot.

"Not this close to the cores. Not to mention we better draw the enemy away from them."

"Aye, boss. Heading there now."

* * *

"Detecting a massive slipstream disturbance." Reported Million Voices. "The Worldship must be emerging."

"We have some time before the trap springs. All ahead full. Deploy drones and prepare defensive missiles. Transit in five minutes."

They were flying as fast as the slowest of the ships allowed. Behind them, an area in space was glowing. Actually, the Worldship was already there, but time would pass before the disturbances would reach the slipcores. As for them seeing the ship, well, that was not an option.

"Harper, the Magog have opened fire."

Harper looked at the displays. Judging from the distance to the swarmships and the status of the Worldship disturbance, time was running out.

"Transit in fifteen seconds."

A few salvos were already warded off, with only a couple missiles hitting.

"Destination?" Asked Petal on Water.

"Outside this dwarf galaxy. This thing goes off, it really goes off."

"Ten."

A few of the smaller cores began throwing glowing tentacles in all directions. The larger ones began glowing.

"Transiting."

The exact moment the ships entered the slipstream, all the ejected cores ignited like a thousand suns.

But that was nothing compared to the FTL feedback they sent to the immense drives of the Worldship.

* * *

The Spirit of the Abyss was happy. Maybe a couple of months more in the system, during which this tiny galaxy could be infested, then only two more slips, and then its servants will truly descend upon the home of that puny creature who dared to defy Destiny. The creature that even dared to slow down its advancement. It would destroy this puny Lucifer who helped him, defying the Spirit's plans at every turn. It would…

Before the Abyss could continue that thought, it felt an enormous disruption in the drives. The Worldship shook and cracked under the enormous strain.

Furious, the Spirit of the Abyss did its best to keep the Worldship whole. Not even the accident several years ago, when the Nova Bomb hit the star, did remotely that kind of damage.

With the greatest of efforts, it managed to keep the ship whole – more or less. Only then did the Spirit realize that it was not the only problem.

"Transit successful." Reported Million Voices "But there are already disturbances in the slipstream."

Harper looked at the display which showed the rear view.

"Disturbances?" He shouted, wide eyed. "By the Universe, will you look at that?!"

Everyone who could, followed his gaze. When Petal on Water did, she barely managed to hold onto the controls. By sheer luck – or perhaps by miracle – she managed.

Harper saw disintegrating slipstream before. But that was worse.

What he saw now, was strands being ripped apart and swallowed by a wave of pitch black darkness. And behind the darkness, where it sometimes parted, there were horrifying glimpses of it being ripped apart in turn and swallowed by something worse. By a featureless, colorless nothing. Not bright, nor dark. Nothing.

The famous saying by Nietzsche came into his mind. And into the minds of everyone else who knew it.

_When you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you._

Thankfully, they didn't have long to look. In just half a minute, they got out of the area being destroyed. And in a minute more, they exited slipstream.

"All ships are accounted for. No serious damage or casualties. We are only two jumps away from the nearest Commonwealth world." Reported the AI. "The mission seems to be a complete success."

* * *

Of course, the success had to be balanced by a failure.

In this case, it was the failure of Love. That is, the Spirit of the Abyss. Right now, it was really mad.

Five of the twenty planets were wrecked by the gravity strain. Nearly half of his servants were dead, many smashed into doormats. The ships at the other system were destroyed when the star exploded (a final modification in the Nova Bombs' programming by _Genius Extraordinaire_). When it happened, the Spirit thought it was a good sign, showing the trap was successful, and that the system was indeed the one chosen by the Commonwealth. But now, it meant that the Spirit couldn't even launch a retaliatory strike. And even worse, the servants reported that the Worldship was disabled by a tiny force, barely a few dozen ships. Not remotely worth the forces wasted.

The worst thing, in this entire dwarf galaxy, slipstream travel was impossible now. The slipstream was ruined to such an extent, that the Spirit of the Abyss could barely find strands to begin repairing the routes.

Still, eventually, it would be done. Maybe in a decade, maybe in two, maybe in a century. Didn't really matter. The Spirit's patience was all but infinite. Soon, it will be done.

And then, someone was going to pay.


	9. Explanations

Warning! This chapter contains some sexual references - as well as a bit of general silliness.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Explanations**

Harper looked at the silvery ship in front of him. Damn he missed it. Missed his family. First, there were two weeks when he constantly left to make the preparations. Now ten days when he was away completely.

"Chief engineer Seamus Zelazny Harper, requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted, Harper."

It was good to be home.

The ship he piloted landed in the docking bay. A minute later, he saw all the core members entering.

"_I wonder how much they know."_

He opened the airlock, and hesitantly stepped outside. Before he could so much as look around, he was knocked down. By a certain very golden and very happy lightning bolt.

"Harper!" She said while kissing him, not caring at all about the rest of the crew, who, frankly, were quite afraid of the Lucifer's mood swings. "Where have you been?"

Harper smiled at his beautiful pregnant wife;

"Would you believe me if I told you I was sent to fight the Abyss all by myself."

Trance looked scared for a moment as she looked at him.

"Hmmm… No?"

"Right. I had some fifty ships to help me."

Trance looked at him in shock, which quickly changed to anger:

"Harper!! Just what is that supposed to mean?" She said while nearly suffocating him.

"Well, you know," Squeezed out her husband. "Sending a fleet with some Nova Bombs to attempt stopping the Worldship. Had to switch to plan B, and use our slipcores to throw its drive out of alignment, but I think we did manage to buy a few years." He felt what was around his neck. "Hey, sweetheart! You did grow the tail back!"

"Yes, I decided that with one baby already on my hands and another arriving soon, I could really use the extra limb. Now, what did you do, exactly?" She released Seamus, and helped him stand.

"Actually," He said as he stood up "I – we - didn't do all that much. The Worldship's drives did. Blew out every single slipstream route in Sextans A. We just… Helped along."

"Sextans A?" Interrupted Dylan, who approached them both, seeing their position was now somewhat more decent. "That's on the edge of the Local Group. The gateway to the Known Worlds."

"That's right Dylan. Hopefully, the Big Red Dude will stay there for some ten years."

"Well, considering the "Dude's" abilities," Added the golden woman "I wouldn't count on it being much longer than that. Still, it is more than has ever been done. Even by my kind."

"Seamus, you sound like you have a lot to tell." Said Beka before hugging him. "And a lot to explain."

"Later, boss. Right now I desperately need some time to rest." He squeezed his wife's hand in a _certain_ way when he said that. "We will talk during dinner."

"Dismissed, Seamus Harper." Said Dylan while patting him on the back. "Get some R&R."

* * *

Half of Dylan's order was followed. Lying in his and his wife's bed, Harper felt extremely relaxed, although perhaps not well rested. After ten days away, rest was the last thing on his mind.

"You know, Harper" Trance muttered while tracing circles on his chest. "I always wanted to try out a few of those things with the tail. Now, I finally have both the opportunity, and the means."

"You mean to say" Her husband leaned on one elbow while looking at her. "That an entity which lived through multiple universe lifetimes was a virgin until several months ago?"

"Well," the golden girl looked up at him "We constantly create new ones of our kind. I am actually only half the age of this universe. Besides, you would be surprised how recent of an invention sex – for pleasure, I mean - is. This is the first cycle where it was seen, though I predict not the last by far."

"Well, let's check if I am genius enough to improve that invention." Said Seamus while nuzzling her neck. Suddenly, he straightened.

"Trance, have you been messing up with my body? Because, I doubt I could have done it for three hours straight before."

"Not as far as I know" Said Gemini (They have both decided that she keep her last name) while engaging her more subtle senses "but my closer presence does seem to have an effect. Never heard of that, but then only a few dozen of my kind had any sort of such relationship with other races. Maybe my subconscious wants better stamina from my husband. Or maybe it just wanted to give you a present."

That reminded Harper of something. Not that he forgot, he just had more pressing things first. Pressing against him right now, to be exact.

Resisting the temptation, he stood up and went to where his clothes were lying. Trance noticed that the physical changes were subtle, but present already. Hopefully, his immune system would improve a bit. And hopefully, at least for the first couple of years, he would be able to catch their child as it ran through the corridors.

Harper retrieved what he was looking for from his pocket. Returning to the bed and climbing under the cover, he gave the box to Trance.

"Harper, it's beautiful!" She said, looking at the bracelet inside. "Where did you get it?"

"Made it myself." Was the answer. "Well, Million Voices helped. Apparently, she is interested in such things."

The bracelet was a beautiful work of silver and gold. It was studded with small gems, mostly purple and red. The entire work was simply… Trance. In all meanings.

"Remind me to thank Mila." Said the Lucifer while leaning towards her husband. "As for you, I believe I can think of proper thanks right now." Before the man could reply, there was a flash of light in the middle of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Harper while getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

Trance sighed; "_Contact me as soon as possible. Lord Darmian Ursa._ Sorry, this will have to be in private, although you might get called if this is about your little stunt." She explained while dressing. After finishing, she exited their bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Harper shrugged and started dressing. It was still about five hours until dinner, and, frankly, he was a bit hungry. Whether he got called or not, it was better to get dressed. Trance's reaction to him eating in the nude varied, but it seldom allowed him to eat much, as he learned by now.

Just as he finished putting on his shirt, The door opened.

"Lord Ursa is requesting your presence. I do hope, Seamus, that you remember some manners." Trance had a dead serious look on her face, not one Harper particularly liked.

Lord Ursa was waiting was waiting for them in the other room. He was not physically present, but rather, through a hologram (Harper could tell, but few others could have). His red skin showed him as one who was in a high position because of his age and experience, rather than power. And his bearing clearly spoke of status.

"Seamus Zelazny Harper." He was the first to speak. "Your wife said that you are the one who caused the disruption in Sextans A."

Harper nodded, doing the best to maintain his calm around Darmian.

"Yes. Is there some trouble because of that? Or do you need the technical details?"

"The technical data can wait. It's not likely for whatever you did to work again anyway. I just called Gemini in order to notify her about the change in circumstances. Now, I would warn you, some Lucifers might not like it if they'll learn about your success. Add to it your – association, and you might have some trouble. Not that soon, we rarely act fast by your measure, but… Well, we're somewhat unpredictable. Now, what did you do, _minus the exact details?"_ Apparently, knowledge of Harper's technobabble really reached far.

"I put some semi-active slipstream cores around the expected Worldship exit point. When it exited, the disruption triggered a feedback which overloaded the ship's drives before they had a chance to cool down. It triggered a massive chain reaction in slipstream, and shot out all nearby paths. I am not sure about the damage to the Worldship itself though."

"Well, you will be glad to hear that the Magog number has decreased severely. From what we felt, about half of them died right away, and many of the others died within an hour after."

"Were killed, more likely." Said Harper. "The Magog can only eat that which they killed, and the Spirit would not let that much go to waste. He probably ordered to… recycle the seriously wounded."

"Likely. It is not befitting for a Lord of the Lucifers to say that to one of you but… Well done, Human." With that, Darmian Ursa's image vanished.

Harper turned toward his wife, who was staring into space, wide eyed.

"Errr, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Trance slowly turned towards him:

"Yes. It's just that it's really not befitting. I don't think one of the Lords said that in the last few centuries or so, even to a Lucifer. Not standard behavior by any means."

"Not standard situation by any means." Countered Harper. "Just what is his status, by the way?"

"From our side, you could call him the ruler of the Local Group. Known Worlds included."

"Then I would agree. Definitely not standard. But let's leave business for later. For now, I would like to eat something, and then finish the bracelet business."

* * *

Five hours later, the core crew was sitting in Dylan and Rommie's quarters. Harper has finally finished his tale to the point of the ships arriving at Mobius. All that time he ate like a starved man.

"Harper, just what were you doing that made you so hungry?" Asked Beka with a grin.

Harper swallowed the bit he had in his mouth, and put down the fork. Lifting his hand, he passed it in front of Beka's face.

"You don't want me to answer that question." He said.

All of the core crew, except for Rhade, have lately taken to old Earth culture. But even he got the joke. Seeing no support there, Beka turned towards Trance, who ate even more that her husband.

"And you are..?"

"Eating for two. What's the matter, envious?"

Beka quieted. To tell the truth, she was a bit envious of the two couples expecting a child. She herself, however, was still uneasy about that kind of settling down.

"_Well, guess I will just have to be a perfect aunt."_

* * *

"So." Said Dylan, returning to business. "What happened to Ronto after the mission?"

"Not that much, actually." Said Harper as calmly as he could. "They just switched you two in ranks."

Dylan, who was just swallowing a piece of a steak, choked on it. Seeing this, his wife was quick to pound him on the back.

"Thanks." He said after catching his breath "What do you mean, switched in ranks?"

"I don't see a second way to understand it, Dylan." Said Harper while passing a flexi to him.

Dylan took it. It was an official promotion document, complete with all the seals and signatures.

"Just how many favors did you have to pull out for that?"

"With help from Lorn and Degrebelle, just the mission. Actually, they threw this in as a bonus for an upgrade to Andromeda."

"Details, please." They turned towards the hologram which appeared in front of them.

"Well, to put it short," Started the engineer. "When they impounded the Collectors' libraries, they found a project of a radical rebuilding of a ship, capable further of nearly constant upgrades, including just about any engineering discovery. The project was incomplete." He took a drink of Sparky. "A few hundred engineers from the Commonwealth worked on it for months. Still couldn't get it just right. I took a single look, and realized all those idiots tried to make the upgrades the responsibility of external engineering teams and devices, while; naturally, it should be completely under the ship AI's control. The ship in which I arrived contained a big crate with all the necessary data, and all the tech upgrades known to the Commonwealth. I requested that it be transferred to the machine shop closest to the computer core. Did you, Andromeda?"

"It is there. Are you sure it is wise though? To an extent, I am carrying a child."

"Yes, and a pregnant woman is supposed to get bigger. And you deserve an upgrade of every possible tech. I believe there is even recent Pyrian tech data."

"Pyrian?" Rhade entered the discussion. "I didn't think we managed to salvage that much from the destroyed ships."

"The Commonwealth salvaged quite a bit. And there are rumors of internal sources."

"Internal sources?" Dylan said. "I have difficulty imagining a Pyrian working for the Commonwealth."

"Dylan, do you remember that ammonium phosphate smuggling ring we bust a year ago?" Reminded Beka. "If the data we recovered tied it to any high ranking official, I imagine he could be… persuaded. And that was not the only ring."

"That's immoral." Pointed out Andromeda.

"As a warship." Answered Seamus. "You should know the difference between immoral and cynical."

"And you know it as a member of Earth's resistance, is that right?"

"Me, a member of Earth's resistance?" Harper almost looked insulted. Then, he tapped his temple with a smile. "I have always been their brain."

* * *

Suddenly, the entire crew noticed something really weird.

Rommie was consuming the food at a rate befitting a human future mother.

"Harper!!" Bellowed out the Admiral.

"Rommie needs raw material for the baby. This is probably carbon for the fullerenes and synthetic skin." Explained the engineer. "Don't worry; she won't need it that often."

Dylan calmed. That is, until he heard a most annoying noise. Turning towards his wife, he saw that she had finished the food.

Now, she was happily chewing pieces of a stainless steel tray. Then, she broke a titanium knife and swallowed the pieces whole.

"Let me guess." Said Trance. "That is for the skeleton."

"Yes, mostly." Harper nodded, smiling at Rommie's appetite. "I suggest you put away the jewelry and the valuable silverware." Trance hid the hand with the bracelet "She'll need precious metals for circuitry alloys."

Dylan silently pushed towards his wife a few silver spoons. Apparently, that was a good enough desert for her, because she accepted with a grateful nod, and swallowed them with hardly a chew. Now, she needed ceramics. Following her gaze, Dylan gave her a few teacups. In a minute, only the handles remained.

"You know, Rommie," Said Harper while leaning back "A lot of people said that the handle is the best tasting part."

Shrugging, Rommie put them in her mouth.

"Hey!" She said, smiling. "That's true!"

A minute after Mrs. Hunt finished her dinner, she yawned.

"I think I'll go take a nap. Harper, may I come over to your machine shop later? Some of your abandoned projects might be a much more balanced food."

Harper winced at that. He'll have to hide away any projects which were not _completely_ abandoned.


	10. Upgrades I

Chapter 10

When Dylan walked into the Command, the first thing he noticed was Trance and Rommie arguing. It happened a lot over the last weeks. This time, it was because Rommie has changed her mind about the food. Refusing (her words) to be a garbage recycler, she ate a couple of Harper's newest projects. Naturally, he was unhappy, and his wife felt some of that. That was the fifth argument so far today – only counting what he witnessed.

"What can I tell? It was aesthetically pleasing food."

"Rommie, that project was important!"

"Had it worked, and the probabilities are about 4.215%, judging from…"

"Rommie, this is not about chances. This is about my husband!"

Dylan sighed quietly. The recent changes really affected the crew. Beka was determined to be a perfect aunt for two. Rhade was teaching all the parents about the proper raising (he cut down on it after Rommie pointed out he made a mistake in reciting to her some sacred Nietzschean text – for the fourth time or so). Even Rev has dropped by for a few days, giving his blessings to everyone.

Of course, the parents were the worst off. The two future mothers, aside from bickering, were constantly cooing over the expected babies, completely oblivious. So, largely, were the fathers (Hunt had to admit it, even him). And Harper was also constantly drooling over the expected upgrades.

Over the last weeks, Andromeda has, as soon as she docked at a secret Commonwealth shipyard (with all but the core crew being granted vacations beforehand), deployed all the resources at building bots of all sizes. Now, they were just about finished. And the Admiral (he, as well as everyone else, still had some trouble referring to him as such) now had some fifty papers with proposed upgrades he had to sign.

The total number of upgrades was much bigger, but due to their nature, Dylan only had to concern himself with ones affecting the crew directly.

For example, this one, brought about by the expected increase in the ship's size.

Dylan sighed again. Already the AI has blocked off over ninety percent of the ship. And just this one upgrade was likely to reduce the currently available volume by half.

Harper walked in, talking (quietly, as became his habit lately) with the Andromeda hologram:

"Andromeda, here is the modification I worked on. Should make the communication system much easier to maintain."

"May I see this book you are reading?" Suddenly asked Rhade.

Harper silently passed to him the flexy. Rhade's eyes widened.

"_Inside the Soviet Army_? I heard the Commonwealth didn't appreciate this doctrine."

"Every Commonwealth ship had copies of all known books on warfare. What is so special about it?" Asked Hunt.

The stare given by the Nietzschean was really not one you direct at an Admiral.

"During the Uprising, the Nietzscheans managed to outproduce the Commonwealth in all the major branches of military industry. Ever wondered why? Well, I heard that the Commonwealth ignored certain engineering principles, and this is one of the books which was used to teach them to our children"

"I have already rebuilt the Twins' with tracks instead of legs." Noted the main AI. "The field repairs were too much of a bother."

"Is that you, Andromeda?" Asked Dylan. "I barely recognize you."

"I have transferred to the avatar and the Hologram most of the protocols that interfere with my duty as a warship. Trance, I am afraid that you will have to cut down on Hydroponics expansion, or find someplace outside the ship for the plants."

"Don't worry; I already arranged to transfer a few less demanding plants to our summerhouse on Infinity Atoll."

"Now, what is the book about?" Asked Dylan "What are the principles you mentioned"?

"Oh, it's simple boss." Answered Harper. "If you have two options, choose the one easier to build and repair. The Old Commonwealth always used a five percent increase in efficiency with a five hundred percent increase in cost, and field repairs difficulty which only a dozen people per galaxy could do. And the results?"

Dylan waited for a moment.

"Well? What are the results."

"Damage which crippled a Commonwealth vessel enough for a complete overhaul only required a field repair for a Nietzschean Vessel. The Nietzscheans outproduced the Commonwealth three to one – mind you; even the initial ships were not nearly all rebuilt civilians. AND half the systems on the Andromeda had to be rebuilt after we rescued her, because in the chaos of our times the alternative was unacceptable."

"And the there is the armament." Noted Rhade.

"Well, the low battery density is a bad thing. About a square km of surface, and only 40 batteries."

"Did you hear him insulting you?" Dylan smiled at the main AI.

"He is not insulting me, he is insulting the Commonwealth bureaucracy. The main military doctrine seems "Thou shalt not build a vessel for a real war". The High Guard itself was not intended for one, not for centuries. Except perhaps for DSX class."

"A Nietzschean design" Noted Rhade. "After the Magog attacked, other doctrines took hold for a while."

"In any event, I am building a ship for war, and not for the convenience of the crew. Sorry."

"Very nice to hear that" smirked Dylan "But is that new tram system necessary?"]

"Admiral." The AI looked at him as if he were daft. "What is the time given to get to the battle stations by regulations?"

"Three minutes." Answered Dylan without a hitch.

"Do you realize it is not enough to get from one end of the ship to another on foot?"

Hunt shrugged and continued to look through the papers. Fire control systems, propulsion, antiprotons replaced with heavier elements to conserve space and increase the firepower...

It was going to be one hell of a ship.

Suddenly, at the last project, his eyes widened.

"Harper!" He bellowed while shaking the flexy. "Let's discuss this Marduk project of yours!"

"Well, you see Boss" Harper gulped. "Andromeda has requested it. Said she needs a new one."


	11. Upgrades II and kicks

**Son of strength, son of mind, son of chaos.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Upgrades II and kicks**

**

* * *

  
**

The new Andromeda was all but ready. The new shape was rather similar to the old one, but considerably more solid. And it was over three times as long. That is, over ten times the surface. And that surface was used much more efficiently.

"Well, Admiral," Said Andromeda. "The good news is that the upgrades are complete, and I am officially the most powerful ship in the six galaxies. The bad news is, in order to make full use of my new abilities, I will have to do a complete reinstallation, reboot and reinitialization, which, with the complications of the pregnancy, will mean I shall be out of service for about five hours."

"This is a top secret facility, we are completely alone, no one can know we are going to reboot now. Go ahead Andromeda." Said Dylan.

With everyone on the command deck, The Andromeda slowly, carefully, shut down its own consciousness.

"How will the child receive the upgrades, if you can't shut him down?" Suddenly frowned Telemachus.

"Merged ones are more flexible than any other AI. Our child won't have to shut down for upgrades."

All the screens went off. Life support was at minimum.

The ship was dead, awaiting its rebirth to a new life.

Rommie was still online, concentrating continually on the child matrix.

* * *

The child was sad. He felt alone. His Mommy was gone. _Where is Mommy?!_

But then, from afar, he felt her. Mommy was there.

She would always be there.

The child was happy.

* * *

**Three hours later.**

"Starting up" Said Harper to the rest of the crew on Command Deck. Rommie smiled, while patting her huge belly (she had less that a month to go, just like Trance). "Sensors first". As soon as he finished, all the alarms on the ship howled like mad. The screens lit, showing them surrounded by dozens of ships.

"Damn! Can anything work out all right for once" Cursed Beka. "Are those Genite ships???" She looked at the screen, where the shapes were visible.

"No Genites" Said Rhade. "They must be still in debates about what to do with the child. I heard about their philosophical discussions; the main cause of their defeat, and makes the Talmudic debates seem like a cowboy duel in comparison".

"Templar. And they are surrounding us." Whispered Dylan. "How long until we can have something to get us out of the situation?"

"I can get us the reactor and propulsion, Boss" Said Harper. "But it's not much help here. We can't activate any weapons, and without defenses they can still take us out before we make it to slip." He looked at the slowly brightening screen where the most basic diagnostic programs showed the status of the AI matrix. "It will take at least half an hour without the AI to bring something useful online, and she can't be started up for at least as long."

"Rommie, can you take over?"

"No. Not for at least twenty minutes. The matrix is empty, except for the parts necessary for the child, and those are blocked from the control."

"Harper, do what you can. Rhade, try to bring a few guns online."

One screen activated. A familiar face, one which hardly surprised anyone.

"Stark." Snarled Dylan. "I see they managed to save you. Whose idea was it, this piece of nostalgia?" He asked, looking at the face of Constanza Stark.

"I decided that this appearance may work better in our attempt to convince you joining our cause."

"How? By taking the face of his potential mother-in-law?" Asked Harper innocently.

Amazingly, a chuckle was heard from behind Stark.

"First of all, not mother." Said Constanza with just a hint of fury behind her cold tone. Suddenly her tone changed. "But I can be. Dylan, we have Sarah's DNA. We have her personality records. With our technology, we can give Sarah back to you. Come to us, with your ship. Come back to my niece. You will be greater than any admiral in history."

Dylan stepped back, towards his wife. With one arm, he hugged her, while putting the other on her belly:

"My place is here, with Rommie." He said simply.

"Then we have no other choice than taking the ship by force."

"I would like to see you try." Said Rhade while checking the consoles. "Our internal defenses are quite capable of operating without the AI, you can't board."

"Fortunately, our friends took care of that." Explained Stark.

"Your friends? Who are they?" Trance suddenly entered the discussion.

"I don't know. They simply contacted me, saying that now would be a good time to take the upgraded Andromeda. We decided to risk it… And we hit the jackpot."

"Dylan, something is wrong. A few comm units are online. They are receiving!" Suddenly shouted Harper (a bit louder than was advised near two pregnant ladies).

A few parts of the screen displaying the status of the AI matrix started growing with a sickly green.

Dylan cut off the comm; "AI eraser again?"

"Some new modification. Much more looked at the matrix status again. "Fortunately, the main AI cannot be harmed at her current state, but we have no chance to bring her online so long as the Eraser is there."

"But what about the child?!" Rommie panicked. "If the Eraser breaches the firewalls… We must disconnect him from the main matrix."

"No!" Shouted Trance "It will kill him. And… And that's what they want us to do. To turn off the defenses so we can get to the child matrix. Our only chance is to wait."

"Wait for what? For our baby to die?" Dylan really itched to grab her by the neck. "And just who are their "friends"? Some of your kind, maybe, because I believe the only other being that could have told the correct time _and_ tampered with the comm units was put out of play by your husband!"

"Your guesses are as good as mine."

With a sense of doom, everyone looked at the matrix, where the green was already approaching the shielded glowing mass, which had a single thread going outside the matrix, towards Rommie.

The green surrounded the baby completely. The Eraser's tendrils now battered at the firewalls. Half the screen was completely black – the diagnostic didn't run there anymore. Harper was working furiously, but there was little even he could do.

On the screen, dozens of tendrils hammered simultaneously at the firewalls, and broke them apart.

Rommie gave a despaired, painful shout as all the tendrils struck at her baby…

They all vanished the moment they made contact.

Everyone stared at the screen in shock and relief. Finally, Harper broke the silence:

"I heard the Merged Ones defied the usual rules but damn… this is incredible!"

"Indeed." Smiled the proud mother "It seems that there is something in our son's matrix that prevents the Eraser from existing there in the first place."

The small mass, composed of all the colors of spectrum, was slowly expanding, consuming the Eraser. They all looked at it, not noticing a single tendril, finding its way to the thread connecting the child to his real mother.

But the baby noticed.

* * *

He was feeling strange. There were dark shapes around him that wanted to hurt him. Mommy whispered to him it would be okay, and he struck at them, making them disappear.

Somehow, he knew they were sent by those others far outside the ship that was and was not his Mommy. Why would they want to hurt him?

But then, he noticed one of the dark shapes going towards Mommy. Somehow, he knew Mommy could not make it disappear. He knew it would hurt her.

Faster than should have been possible, he grabbed the shape, ripping it apart. Fury such as never before felt by an unborn child filled him.

_**They want to hurt Mommy!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

On the Bridge, everyone staggered back as the entire screen burst into unearthly light. No one could believe it. The matrix was dead!

Beeps drew the crew's attention to other screens, as several of the Templar cruisers vanished from the screen.

"The child has taken over the weapon systems." Said Rhade "Its reflexes are adequate enough for a battle. Engines are still off."

The comm lit again. Constanza looked afraid:

"What is that supposed to mean? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"A new factor, Stark" Trance looked at her mockingly. "One no one has yet managed to take into account."

"My son." Rommie patted her belly. "He is kicking." She gave a wide grin as the child's body did just that. It felt so good, feeling he was alright after the terror of the past minutes. "And he doesn't like you, Con."

He didn't, judging from the fact that barely a third of the Templar ships remained now. They fought back, but the damage they inflicted was minor at the worst.

The child was only learning, otherwise they would all have been long dead.

Apparently, someone realized it, as the remaining ships, still about fifteen, fled as fast as they could.

Few made it out of weapon range.

Everyone sighed in relief as the screen cleared. For a minute, everyone was silent. Then, Beka spoke:

"And now, for the hundred million thrones question." Everyone looked at her. "How the heck do you make a child let go of such an amazing new toy?"

* * *

The question definitely cost the parents (and Uncle Seamus) a hundred million thrones' worth of nerves. But finally, after six hours, they exited the matrix. The main AI was finally booting up.

"Let's see, he took over the bots, he built connection to the physically separate databanks, he actually copied all the upgrade and Krav Searah data." Sighed Rommie. "He is curious."

"We must definitely teach him where not to put his nose." Nodded her husband.

The screens came online. Andromeda was back:

"Greetings to you, Admiral Hunt" Said the main AI. "Did I really miss all of that?" She asked as she received an update from her sister.

"Must have." Responded the appearing hologram. "I don't know whether to kiss our nephew or give him a good spanking."

"Need I remind you, Andromeda, that corporal punishment is forbidden by both the Commonwealth law and the protocol?" Dylan looked at them both in mock anger. Then he spread his arms as if to hug them. "Good to have you back, Andromeda."

"Good to be back." Andromeda saluted. "Especially in this new body and matrix."

"Speaking of which…" Harper opened the door. "Here is that project that made you so upset, Boss."

A man walked in. He was tall, as tall as Dylan, even a bit taller. He was dressed in a black High Guard uniform, with two force lances and several guns. He looked literally dressed to kill, yet his face was carefree, with a slight smile.

He walked over to Rommie and gave her a small hug (as much as he could, considering her current state):

"Hello, sister." He said smiling. The smile got even wider as he touched her belly. "And this, I believe, is my nephew." Rommie nodded.

The crew stood in shock. Finally, Harper gave a small cough;

"Guys, allow me to introduce Marduk." The man saluted. "Andromeda's new avatar."


	12. New crew members

**Chaper 12: New crew members**

As the weeks passed, Marduk turned out to fit perfectly with the crew. He never had a problem recalibrating the engines as well as Harper did (even better, since he knew the new ship perfectly), testing the weapons, even taking care of the Med Bay and Hydroponics when Trance felt off (which was permanent now). And he never once lost his carefree demeanor. Not really befitting a cold-blooded killer, but then they all knew their little vacation will be over in a couple of months at the most.

And, suddenly, the crew felt the vacation coming to an end.

Some of them, quite literally.

* * *

Dylan was sitting in the Med Deck with Rommie, her getting ready a last check. According to all estimates, it would be soon. Rommie was smiling, despite the constant aches. So was Dylan.

The smiles vanished, as Dylan doubled over with pain. Fortunately, he was not holding his wife's hand, because at that exact moment, the armrest she was grasping literally crumbled.

And the chair was wet.

Marduk rushed through the door of the adjustment room:

"A bit early by our estimates, but not quite unexpected." He smiled as he carried his sister in his big arms. "What position would you prefer, sister dear?"

"Anything but lithotomy" Rommie managed to squeeze out. She was in real pain now.

"I mean, within the medically accepted range". Said Duk, smiling that she could still joke.

"Doesn't matter".

"Very well. Lie down for a bit until you are dilated, I will prepare the birthing blocks. Do you want to remove the pain?"

Rommie glared:

"If I wanted to, I would have already." Then her face twisted as another wave of pain hit. She remained silent.

"You, Admiral?"

"No." Dylan managed to say. _I am stronger than that._

Two blocks stood in the middle of a room. A very old fashioned method, but a working one.

Rommie knelt upon them, gripping the handrails on each side (solid metal).

"It is unfortunate, Admiral, that the strength moderation protocols for childbirth are not as developed as those for… intimate moments." Remarked the avatar as he checked everything. "Otherwise, it could have been your hand she would be holding."

"I'll pass this time." Answered Dylan, caressing his wife's face. "You may have the honor".

"I am afraid that even with the bots aiding me, I can't spare the hand". Said Marduk, checking all the tools a last time.

Waves of incredible pain were ripping through Dylan's body. He couldn't imagine a woman wanting to suffer this pain, not to mention more than once. And she hasn't begun pushing yet.

And then, she did. The world became a river of pain.

When Dylan could think again, he heard Marduk talking to Rommie:

"Very good. It is going along fast. Now, push again".

"_Oh, no_". Was all that Dylan managed to think before the pain hit again. After that, he lost count. Only pain remained.

Fortunately for him, it was short. Before he knew it, the lights went out (minor readjustments in the AI matrix). When they came back on, he was standing in front of the avatars, the smaller one holding a tiny baby in her arms.

Dylan looked at the baby. And then he understood. Despite the lingering ache, his face spread in a wide smile. He softly caressed his son's cheek.

"My son." He said. "Our son." He couldn't believe it, but finally, he was a father. Finally, it sunk in.

Marduk took the mom in his hands, and carried her over to the bed. Dylan lay down next to her, having no intention to leave his family any time soon.

Marduk started measuring:

Size; 58 cm… Good, a big one. Weight; 6.8 kg… Be careful when a non – HGW holds him… All systems fine, a really healthy baby.

Meanwhile, Rommie exposed her chest, and started feeding her son. She liked the feeling of him drinking the nourishment her body produced. Apparently, so did he. He was making some strange happy sounds while doing it. And more…

"What the..?" Quietly said Dylan, looking at his son

"Very interesting" The proud mother answered, looking at the colored swirls dancing all over her son's body. "It appears the nanobots in my hair have spread throughout the baby's skin. I wonder if he can become invisible that way".

"No thanks." Winced Dylan. The colors dancing in front of him did nothing to help his headache. He closed his eyes. "I have a feeling he will be trouble enough as it is." He frowned, feeling he forgot something. Then he remembered:

"The name! What are we going to name him?"

Rommie thought for a moment.

"Jerry. What do you think about Jerry?"

Her husband thought in turn. "Yes, sounds good. But what about a full name? Jeremy?" The mother winced when she heard that. It sounded too much like Remiel. "Sorry. Then how about…"

"Jerry as the full name. When he'll have a ship, he'll choose a longer one."

"Jerry…" Dylan rolled the name around in his mouth. He found he liked it. "Very well. Spelled J. E. R. I. Rest a bit, and then we'll introduce our little Jeri Hunt to the others."

Despite being an android, the recent effort tired Rommie quite a bit. She fell asleep, with little Jeri in her arms.

Dylan decided to take a small nap as well.

Marduk went over to the blocks. The handrails were deformed after all of Rommie's efforts. They would have to be replaced. And a third one should be added.

* * *

The rest of the crew was waiting for several hours already. Of course, they realized the mother had to rest, but children were rare on warships, and they didn't have an opportunity to hold one for a long time.

Finally, the door opened and Duk came out:

"You may come in. _Very_ quietly." He whispered, his face showing that anyone who disturbed his relatives will be removed in the fastest and quietest way possible.

None of them had to be taught stealth. None made a sound.

They saw Dylan and Rommie sitting on the bed, holding their child. He was a very cute baby, if a bit uneasy. He looked just like any normal human baby.

Everyone liked him at first sight.

"Allow me to introduce the newest addition to our crew, Jeri Hunt, our son."

Dylan looked at all of them, his eyes lingering on Harper:

"Now, I am a Deserving Father." He said calmly, if wincing a bit at the memory. "How are you feeling about being next, Mr. Harper?"

"Not going to back down. Just to think, only a couple more days until I am a father." Seamus whispered excitedly, looking at his wife's belly. He quietly approached and stroked the baby's cheek.

"May I hold him?" Asked Beka. Rommie passed over the baby with just a bit of reluctance. He immediately started to fidget.

"Hush, little guy, it's all right." Whispered the women. "I am your auntie Beka, I am not going to hurt you, and your Mommy is right next to me." The baby turned a purple tint. "I wonder what this means."

"Yellow is mistrust, black stripes on yellow is disagreement, purple patterns is happiness, black is extreme sadness, green is trust, gold is extreme want of something…" Recited Marduk quietly. Everyone stared at him. He stopped. "Sorry. An ancient book".

"Well, let's assume he's happy." Whispered Trance. "Can I have a turn?"

"Well?" Asked her husband once she held the baby. "Any more fog in your premonitions?"

"His future is not only foggy, it produces a fog." Said Trance in a much less cryptical than usual manner. "I can still see the possibilities outside the ship. But all the boy interacts with is only visible a few days ahead." She smiled. "Makes me feel closer to you all."

After all was said, the crew left. Only the proud parents were left lying on the bed.

"I am surprised that Rhade didn't start with his Nietzschean proper parenthood talks". Whispered Dylan lying back, trying to relax.

"I believe Marduk threatened to break every bone in his body if he did". Yawned the new mom. "A good brother".

All three fell into well deserved sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next day was as normal as possible. The ship ran itself, the crew was doing what work they could, and the proud parents barely dared to step a millimeter away from their precious baby. All was normal until they called it a night.

Trance had a lot of trouble getting to sleep lately. But now it was harder than ever. The time was approaching.

Sharp pain shot through her.

Her husband woke up with a scream. He did the math quickly:

"Andromeda, it is time." He said, knowing it will be heard despite the privacy mode. "Hold on, sweetheart." He said, stroking his wife's hair. "Soon our daughter will be here."

Marduk walked in with a few bots:

"Good evening. The med bay is being prepared, if you please." He said as the bots carried Trance and dragged Seamus along –despite the pain, he refused to be carried.

A short time later, another woman was standing on the birthing blocks. The difference was that this time, there was a third rail behind her, and Trance's tail was wrapped tightly around it.

But the pain was still there. Harper was used to pain, that was not unusual for Earth in those days, but not _that_ much.

But Lucifers are strong, and the pain ended quickly.

Before Harper knew it, he was caressing his wife's head with one hand, and his daughter's with another. She was a beautiful creature, colored like a normal human baby, but when the light hit her, hints of other colors were visible. Like she had a rainbow locked inside her. Both parents were cooing softly, as the girl was fed for the first time.

Marduk was also smiling from across the room, where he was checking the somewhat mangled rails. Another baby, another relative has arrived, and he was the only one who really had a part in both arrivals. _What a magic, a newborn child._

Harper looked at his daughter's purple eyes. So beautiful, so fragile.

"Well, me and Andromeda have searched most of Earth history and literature for names." (They have decided that such a unique child might do well with a fictional name) He whispered to his wife after he saw she recovered and fed the girl. "Andromeda, display the final list please".

Trance looked at the five hundred or so names with descriptions in front of her:

"Let's see, a purple eyed alien who married a human". That was one name drew her attention immediately. Then she saw a very similar one "A human girl who was one half a fiery dragon". Her eyes shifted to another part of the list "And that alien's daughter". She looked at her husband "How about Iriyanna Wanda Harper?"

"Sounds perfect". Her husband smiled. Then he giggled.

"What's so funny"? Trance snuggled into him.

"Oh, it's just that both the alien and her daughter are from the same book series Marduk was citing yesterday. I used to have a copy when I was a child." It was a copy both with a translation and the original – thankfully, with all the books around he had more than enough motivation to learn four old Earth languages by the age of ten.

Trance wanted to say something, but yawned before she could start. Seamus decided on the proper course of action quickly:

"Marduk, take care that no one comes here till we both wake up in the morning."

"I will. Good night". Answered the android before exiting the room.

* * *

Soon, there were two very happy and very complete feeling families sleeping upon the good starship Andromeda.

Next morning, the newest member was introduced to the crew. Everyone seemed to really like the little girl… especially the little boy who did his best to turn towards her all the time. Of course, at his age, it was quite difficult for him, but the effort was apparent. And very amusing.

"Somehow, they are very similar". Said the girl's mother, not knowing herself what made her to. "And they feel it already."

"Well, you said they will have a reason to be best friends". Smiled Harper, who was given both babies to hold. "An extra reason is always handy".

The tiny girl, who should not have been able to focus her sight, suddenly fixed her eyes upon the boy. The familiar starry pattern flashed inside them.

And in return, the boy's eyes flashed with something different. Indescribable colors, far beyond anyone's true understanding. Those were the eyes of the Son of Chaos.

It was beautiful.

No one noticed.


	13. The four sabers

**Chapter 13: the four sabers.

* * *

**

_Allright people, the next few chapters will be mostly separate episodes a few years apart._

* * *

Sometimes, people are optimistic. Too optimistic. In this case, the Commonwealth was. Or perhaps it was pessimistic… Difficult to tell. In any event, they decided that there was insufficient emergency to rearm the entire fleet the way Andromeda was rebuilt. So, they put the standard test period until the procedure was made widespread. Ten years.

Since it wasn't about human frailty this time, the AI's could wait. And meanwhile, Andromeda remained the most powerful ship

Of course, the test period was subject to change due to circumstances.

For now, there were none.

Although sometimes…

* * *

Three years later, ARG class dreadnaught _Andromeda Ascendant_.

Dylan was running through the corridors. He tried to locate the target, but it was too elusive. He had no way of finding it. Not to mention catching.

Others had.

A tall figure appeared in front of him, gripping a smaller one.

"Greetings Admiral." Marduk didn't dare to salute with his hands occupied "What did my nephew do this time? This was no normal hide and seek."

"He tried to duplicate _Krav Searah_ with cleaning bots." Explained Dylan "And as the ship's main avatar, you know it better than myself."

"Come on, Dad" pouted the tightly held boy. "There was nothing fragile around those bots, I checked."

"There was." They all turned toward the stern looking mother holding a piece of broken metal "The cleaning bots. And since you are such an expert on them, you are going to handle them for the next week. Your main body is confined."

"Yes, Mom." Said the boy calmly as he went to his quarters.

Dylan looked with wonder at his son. Three years old, with the physical and psychological development of a boy of six… and causing enough trouble for three children. Not to mention his habit of behaving like an adult in the oddest times.

Just an ordinary day on the starship _Andromeda_.

* * *

Jeri sat quietly in his training room, reflecting on the moves he practiced with the bots. The patterns checked, now he'll just have to reconstruct them for the frailty of the service bots.

The door opened behind him. Soft, childish steps sounded. And then a matching voice:

"Hey Jeri." He turned to see a girl his own age dressed in purple. "I heard what happened, and thought you might want to play with me."

"Thanks, Iri, but I really feel more like fighting with someone." Said the boy android as he stood up.

"Just about the same." Smiled the girl sweetly "And I am really eager for more _Krav Searah _lessons". She held a small fireball in her hand.

"Very well. But try to cut down the temperature by some 500 Kelvin, OK?". By force of habit, the boy tried to activate the holoprojectors, but found he was cut off. He held his arm towards her.

"Here are the starting positions." He said as pictures appeared on his skin…

And for the next hour, the children leapt all over the room, laughing, kicking, throwing, and generally having fun.

A good day on the starship _Andromeda._

A not so good day on the bridge.

* * *

"A few of our patrols were destroyed by unidentified hostiles.". Stated Tri-Lorn on the screen. "No messages about the cause. Scanning the locations gave no conclusive data about weapons used, and very few debris to analyze. However, we detected no organic remains, meaning the crews were likely captured. The analysis of the routes pinpointed the origin point with a high probability. You are ordered to investigate it as soon as possible. Necessary data is attached."

"Andromeda". Said Dylan after the face disappeared from the screen "What can you tell me about the origin point?"

"It is best defined as the middle of nowhere" Said Andromeda, highlighting a point in the Andromeda Galaxy. "At least thirty minutes of standard slipstream travel speed from any known inhabited planet, except for a Pyrian planet twenty four minutes away" She continued as she brought up the map of routes leading in or out. "Which way do you want to investigate?"

A cleaning bot standing in the recess of the wall approached the map.

"Son, you are not supposed to be here". Scolded Dylan "And this bot is not supposed to be active."

Without speaking (Maria bots were not fitted with voice units) the bot continued looking at the sliproute map. Then, it pointed at a single tendril.

"Where does it lead, Andromeda"? Dylan knew better than to ignore his son's hunches.

"Analyzing…" Andromeda paused for a minute. "It leads nowhere, Admiral Hunt".

"No." They turned toward Beka. "It leads where Deep Midnight's Voice wasn't programmed to scan. Not the Known Worlds, and not the possible Worldship routes." She looked somewhat thrilled at the thought of going into the unknown. She was used to the thought it might mean profit.

Or trouble.

"We will analyze the data first". Ordered Dylan "Tomorrow, we are going there. Jeri, let this bot enter and clean up in thirty minutes."

* * *

"The slipstream route portal shows signs of recent use. It seems Jeri was right". Reported the main AI. "The engine exhaust matches nothing in the database. My sensors should be able to track the trails through slipstream, are we going in"?

"We are". Said Dylan without hesitation. "All crew, battle stations!"

In his quarters, Jeri was doing some minor preparations. Just in case.

"I am detecting several large space stations in the immediate vicinity. No habitable planets." Andromeda paused as she checked the coordinates. "Our current location seems to be inside the Cassiopeia Dwarf Galaxy".

"Of course." Harper said. "A really remote Andromeda Galaxy satellite. No one ever needed it."

"Dylan" They were interrupted by the main AI speaking again. "I have detected ships approaching, and the stations seem to have a lock on us. I took the liberty of activating the defenses".

"Full combat readiness!" broadcasted Dylan shipwide. "Andromeda, try to establish connection".

"Attempting… Incoming transmission. Text only." The message appeared on screen.

"Shut down and prepare to be boarded. Otherwise, you will be destroyed."

"Straight to the point." Marduk cracked his knuckles. "I love them".

"Not yet." The Admiral raised his hand. "Transmit to them that we would like to meet for a diplomatic talk".

"Transmission sent… They're firing. Detecting more ships, and station guns powering up."

"Well, at least we tried" Shrugged Rhade.

"Actually, they started firing before they could have received our answer" Stated the AI. "They tried tricking us."

"Any ID on the ships or stations?"

"No, Admiral. The design looks vaguely Nietzschean. High technology level, but they don't seem to utilize AI's".

A minute later, they felt the vibrations of a missile getting through the defenses.

"Admiral, should we retreat?"

"I think it would be best". Said Hunt.

"Admiral…" The AI reported "I cannot slip out. They are somehow disrupting the portals."

"Take us out of the system".

"Hundreds of ships are approaching from multiple directions. No lifesigns detected. AG missiles not effective enough. But they seem to have their own. No way can we take them all out in time."

"An advantage of automatic ships" Whispered Marduk.

A few minutes later, twenty ships approached Andromeda, closing in. Six were destroyed by the AP guns, but the rest approached even closer. Even more were on their way.

The ships clamped on the hull.

"They are drilling through, powerful plasma beams are being used... Soldiers converging on the locations. Multiple breaches. Enemies coming through. _Code Red! Intruders aboard!_" Andromeda's last words were broadcast shipwide.

A few of the monitors showed the corridors. Metallic bots were moving through. The internal defenses were blasting them, but to no avail.

"Andromeda, why are the guns on anti-organic setting?" Said Dylan, checking his forcelance.

Andromeda hesitated before answering.

"I cannot change it. The sensors register them as organic".

"Override! Code…"

"This is a basic Commonwealth protocol. It cannot be overridden."

"Then the soldiers will have to deal with them." Dylan was angry. This protocol gave them problems before, when they were invaded by the Bokor. The full power would have turned them into shreds, but Andromeda couldn't use it. "We're joining in."

The bots were not humanoid. Mainly, those were wheeled or tracked machines over two meters tall. Bristling with guns.

Stunners, mainly.

Over half the crew was already incapacitated. Andromeda was still firing at the enemy ships and at the intruders, but they seemed endless. It took a long time to bring one down, and for each fallen enemy, ten took its place.

The crew was being driven back. They were all blasting at maximum power (each took as many guns as they could carry), and Trance even threw in some flame of her own, but it was of little use. They knew they will soon find themselves in the Observation Deck, where they will be in the worst position possible.

Suddenly, a few smaller bots flew in. Fast, evasive, they blasted at the crew. Dylan and Rhade managed to stand after two bolts. The avatars took a dozen each. Trance, fifteen. Still, one by one, they all fell.

* * *

Dylan woke up with a start. He was on the Observation Deck. The core crew was around him. All of them, in inertial restraints. They were in slipstream. No, correction. They were coming out. All the screens were dead.

"Greetings, Captain Hunt" sounded a voice. Dylan looked at its source, a tall, squint eyed Nietzschean in battle armor. There was one thing strange about him. His orange skin. "I welcome you to the system of Larea".

"What have you done to my people? What have you done to the crews of the other ships?"

A bot standing nearby hit him with an electrical charge. Dylan gritted his teeth, but a shallow hiss did come out.

"Where are your manners, Hunt?" Asked the other man calmly. "Why didn't you ask for my name first? It's rude, starting to discuss business right away. Now, just so you know, I am General Keld Banders, a representative of the Rule, and you are in violation of our space. We are currently intending to expand, so we decided to investigate our future habitats."

"You are pretty sure of yourself for one who has yet to fight one major battle against the rest of the known worlds." Drawled Harper, who just woke up.

Another shock slammed into the Earthborn. But the results were even less than last time.

"We use robots" Explained Banders "Robots completely loyal to us. They can be produced in amounts you cannot imagine. And if you doubt, look around you. We disabled your ship. We connected our own controllers to its systems. Your ship's AI is strong, I admit it, but we have had centuries of programming our robots. We cut her off and will deal with her later. And if you still don't believe us…"

A few of the screens around them turned on. All around the Andromeda, there were ships. Thousands. Marduk looked at them.

"I estimate these are at least twice the forces at the Battle of Hephaistos." He said.

"As for your people," continued Keld "They are held in the facilities upon our capital world. That's the one below us. The Rule Prime. Now, they have given us some data, but we need more. So, start talking. If you don't, my robots will start cutting apart your crew. What are the access codes for the Nova Bombs and the databanks of the manufacturing data? We have trouble accessing them. You have one minute."

"Andromeda!" Shouted Dylan. Rommie and Marduk both tried connecting. It was to no avail.

"Useless." Smiled Banders. "Fifty seconds."

Suddenly his eyes went wide. He grabbed Dylan by the collar.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted.

"What?" Asked Dylan.

"Don't toy with me. This!" He turned on more screens. They showed the corridors of Andromeda. All around, there were lifeless, still Nietzschean robots, and panicking Nietzscheans, shooting at... Dylan could not believe it.

Bots were moving around, shooting at everything moving. Wielding force lances and guns. _Shooting at living beings!_ This was against all Commonwealth protocols.

And they were _cleaning_ bots. Fighting with the recognizable, beautiful moves of _Krav Searah._

"Jeri." Dylan whispered quietly.

But Nietzschean ears are good.

"Who is Jerry?!" Keld squeezed Hunt's throat. "What did he do to my robots? How the hell did he override your own protocols?!" This time, the Nietzschean was not angry. He was scared to death. "How was it done?!"

"Do you really want to know?" Sounded a voice behind them.

Keld spun around, dropping the Admiral.

* * *

It was frightening, such a gentle voice, twisted in a cold, furious tone, coming from such a little child.

An orange skinned one.

And armed to the teeth.

"Hello dad. Sorry I'm late, took me awhile to disable the robots. So primitive, I barely understood them, and hardly any remote control. Implanting them with nanobots was the easiest way."

"What's with the new color?" Beka raised an eyebrow.

"This guys have over eight hundred robots for every Nietzschean." Explained Jeri. "They could leave no possibility of one harming them. Me Master - they no shoot.".

"Wrong. You!" Keld spun towards one of the robots. "Blast this boy. Override code – _Arxtmirk!_"

The robots in the corridors didn't respond. But the General's expensive, top class bodyguards were much better protected. The one ordered activated his guns – the lethal ones. They got out one volley. It burned away parts of Jeri's skin, exposing some of his inner workings for a second before it resealed.

Before the robot could shoot again, three ID guns blasted it. It fell down in a ruin.

If it was possible, Keld paled.

"Th-th-the protocols…"

"Don't worry, General. The organic disguise is still perfect. But I don't care about the protocols."

At yet another order, stunner bots started firing at the boy. The General didn't know how minor an adjustment was needed to make circuitry immune to the blasts.

On, the screen, one by one, the inactive robots were coming online. Carefully, but without hesitation, they moved to restrain the Nietzscheans.

Keld was pale. He turned on his comlink implant:

"Fleet, blast this ship. Now!"

"I sent a signal to start full diagnostics." Jeri explained when one minute failed to yield any results. "For the next thirty hours, no ship in this system will fire – except for Andromeda". The last three words were said by his image on the screens. "Nor will the defense stations".

"But _we_ will fire." Another one of the screens came alive. It showed several older, regal looking people. Obviously, this was the leadership of the Rule.

"We will fire – on your people we are holding" The one in the center elaborated.

They all tried to look calm, but no amount of self control could hide the fact that they were scared to death.

"If you will not surrender, we shall execute every single Commonwealth person on the planet".

Jeri analyzed the situation for a few seconds. "From your databases, I learned a bit about your interrogation techniques. I may not like letting them die, but even less, leaving them with you. So how about this: you send the Commonwealth people over, with no surprises, we leave, we close the slip route behind us, and until you decide to search for a new one, you hear nothing from us."

"And in return?" Sneered the leader.

Jeri smiled the most innocent, pure, childish smile he was capable of:

"In return, I won't fire Nova Bombs at your planet."

"You lie. You cannot fire Nova Bombs. All your officers are still paralyzed, and you cannot fire them on your own. Nor would they help you firing them on an inhabited planet even were it otherwise."

A Nova Bomb is mainly designed to reverse gravity, to deal with planet or star sized objects. However, in the centre of the zone, a massive explosion occurs, still capable of destroying tightly packed fleets.

Such an explosion wiped out five percent of the ships surrounding Andromeda. Keld Banders collapsed on the floor.

"Would you like to repeat that, or do you find my terms acceptable?" The boy said with the same smile.

"No! I swear, I will destroy you! You abomination, you are…" The leader's words were cut off as one of the others struck him on the head, knocking out or killing him.

"We agree to your terms", he said. All the others nodded fearfully.

"That was disgusting" Mused Rhade after Jeri removed their bonds. "Seeing my people whimpering. Their reaction was insane."

"Not quite, uncle Tel." Rhade snarled a bit at the nickname Jeri gave him. "The leader reacted normally, the rest, very mildly." At Rhade's look, he added: "I told you their bots outnumber them 800 to 1. They have every single safeguard I heard about and at least 39 which are completely their own."

"In other words," Said Marduk. "the thought of an autonomous AI was extremely unpleasant for them on its own. Cut to an unrestrained one – and they go nuts." - He pointed at the nearly catatonic Keld cowering on the floor.

"How is my daughter?" Asked Seamus "Did you see her?"

"Iri is planetside. You know, sabotaging some systems, acquiring security codes, watching over the prisoners so that the Nietzscheans won't try anything. Being the little pixie no one takes seriously."

Dylan looked around "By the way, where is the Andromeda? Why is the Core AI not active?"

"Don't worry, Dad. Our main consciousnesses are quite active, just busy with some major repairs – and with Incorporating the new tech, especially since Iri may come back with a few databases."

* * *

Their enemies, apparently, had a lot of skill in capturing people alive. The crew suffered only three losses.

As for the captured ones, only twelve were unaccounted for, and all of those were lost in the initial attacks – in fact, most of them were paralyzed with ship scale stunners. However, some of the jail guards tried to sabotage or put bombs on the pods used to send the Commonwealth people away.

They stopped the practice when they found it leads to some bad habits – namely, paralysis, strokes, and spontaneous combustion.

Still, it didn't mean that the Medbay wasn't overcrowded. But most of the injuries were minor, the rest were put in stasis until they reached a Commonwealth planet.

The core crew was gathered around Keld Bander's body. When Jeri told the Rule leaders they were keeping him for his own safety, the General's neural system simply shut down. So did the rest of his people's.

"We should decide what are we going to tell the Commonwealth. It won't do if we tell them Jeri threatened a planet with Nova Bombs".

"Actually, dad" corrected the android boy "It won't do to know I could have carried out the threat. Or that I can ignore the protocols. The rest can be written off as family style. I can readjust the records and make a new Nova Bomb in less than three hours."

"That will have to be decided yet."

"Too bad" The child looked at the floor. "I… Uh… did it already."

"Too bad" Replied Rommie. "That means we cannot lift your previous punishment" The boy didn't react. "Just kidding" she smiled. Then she lifted him into her arms and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "You do know I love you a lot?"

The boy smiled and gave her a kiss back.

"And we still don't know who they are." Stated Rhade.

"They are Nietzscheans," answered Marduk. "although with major modifications. However, those make their origin uncertain."

"Really?" Said the boy sitting comfortably in his mother arms. "Somehow, I think that if we unsnap his armband, we will find a certain symbol, rather inappropriately adapted from an ancient Earth movie." He fiddled with the band for a moment. It snapped open.

"Dead on the spot." Smiled little Iriyanna. The rest nodded, looking on the four sabers forming a pattern unseen for many centuries.

"Pride Museveni." Breathed out Telemachus.

"Mommy," asked Iri suddenly "which one of the Lucifers was it who convinced them to expand? It's really unlike a robotized race to be expansive, certainly not one modified for five centuries' lifespan." (Rhade nearly threw up at the last words. These were definitely not Nietzscheans any longer) Everyone looked questioningly upon Trance.

Trance could only slowly shake her head. "Ever since I got a family, our government decided not to burden me with unnecessary data of that kind. There are many decisions I know nothing about."

"Let's work on sealing the slip route." Ordered Dylan. "If the Lucifers are behind this, they'll call."

The route sealing technology has advanced in the last three years. All that was required now was four slip cores in a tetrahedral pattern, fixed to an unfolding metal frame, with a Nova Bomb in the middle (they used the newly manufactured one, just in case, so it couldn't be checked).

Iri winced as the device went off in slipstream. Lucifers always felt it more closely than other races, due to their nature.

"Don't worry, little one, it will get better." Said Seamus, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I hurt too, Mom." Complained Jeri.

Rommie smiled and kissed him. The things children will do for attention…

Suddenly, Jeri felt a painful flick on his ear. Turning toward Iri, he found her looking at the ceiling, her tail suspiciously hidden on the other side of her body.

"You're a lousy student" He scorned her. "You can't make your cover look real. This attitude is unnatural."

"Oh yeah?" Iri pouted at him "Like you are so much bett…" she paused as she felt something hitting her own ear. Looking at Jeri, she was impressed at how unchanged his behavior was. He made no visible move – until he raised his hand and caught a tail headed his way again.

"Remember, Iri, I am always ready to have a few more lessons with you. And to play with you. There is little enough difference." He smiled at her.

"Such an idyllic picture. If only it was not from the two kids who ruined another chance to stop the Abyss."

Everyone turned toward the screen.

"Lady Azazel." Bowed Dylan.

"I tried to get your attention, but you were busy with your children." Said the Lucifer. "Mind telling me why you went into the Rule territory?"

"A better question would be:" countered the Admiral "What have they been doing in ours?"

"I have been grooming them to fight the Abyss. Lately, they have been venturing outside their space to check their weapons and defenses, as well as likely future battlefields." Said Azazel with the most diplomatically mocking face imaginable. "I ask again, what were you doing in their space?"

"We were investigating the disappearance of our vessels." Explained Dylan "Some of us, I believe, also took the opportunity to check the possibility of the Abyss disabling the Rule's forces through indirect means." He continued with a face to match Azzie's. "What were the results, exactly?" he turned towards the three androids. It was Jeri who answered.

"I managed to shut down the robots within minutes, and develop a proper controlling method within hours. While the Abyss is somewhat inflexible, upon receiving the proper tech info, it and its guys would have worked something out within weeks, a month at the most." He explained. "Judging that Reddy usually has a few agents in every society, he probably has the method already. The easiest way uses the basic restrictions of those robots, which can only be removed by a complete rebuilding. Do you have thirty years to spare, not counting the social inertia which will likely take ten times as long?"

Azazel looked shocked for a second, but quickly composed herself:

"You lie."

"My son never lies!" Snapped Rommie indignantly.

Azazel intended to say something, when she was interrupted by Jeri:

"Mom, Dad, do you mind if I go to my room to rest a bit?"

"Sure, sweety, of course." Said Rommie as Dylan nodded.

"I'll go with him" said Iri, jumping to the floor.

Both children went out. To do the most important thing that could be done. To simply be children.

After the children left, Trance turned angrily toward Azazel:

"A child is never to be told that he lies! Not an organic, not an android, not a Lucifer! How the hell did you get into the Interaction Department without knowing such a basic thing?"

"What do I care? Who cares, so long as I get my job done?"

Dylan looked with meaningful skepticism upon the broken androids still littering the bridge.

"Even if a being is treated as a tool" He did his best to keep the anger out of his voice. "Not understanding the tool can lead to it breaking in your hands. And then, your boss gets you fired. Your latest tool is broken now. Badly."

"The boss won't care about you." Azazel said angrily, throwing off the mask, showing a nature truly befitting her name. "You are like ants to us. You scramble about, with no purpose. Your only purpose is to be ruled by us."

"Wait a minute" Harper turned toward his wife. "This lady wants to rule… an anthill? She's freaking nuts!"

"And you?" Azazel sneered "You gave one of our people a child. An inferior child, with none of our mind…"

One more of the main screens turned on

"Iriyanna Harper" interrupted the main AI "is developing within, or even ahead, of the schedule provided by Lucifer Trance Gemini. As for her mind, it is good enough right now to provide me with the proper codes and methods."

"Methods for what, foolish AI?" Sneered Azazel. "For changing diapers?"

"For transmitting our current conversation to Lord Darmian Ursa." Calmly said Andromeda.

Before Azazel could respond, a red hand was rested upon her shoulder.

"Come with me, we have some things to discuss." Said the old Lucifer Lord. "Greetings, Admiral Hunt, Trance Gemini, Seamus Harper, Rommie Hunt, Avatar Marduk, Telemachus Rhade, Beka Valentine. I apologize for her behavior. It will be properly investigated, I assure you."

The screen went blank. A split second later, the bridge shook with laughter.

A fine day on the starship _Andromeda_.


	14. Whips and flames

**Whips and flames**

At first glance, it looked like an ordinary game of poker between two 12 years old children. Well, for a second or two. Then, you started noticing some details.

For one thing, both the boy and the girl had very strange skin color. Well, a hard to define skin color. The girl looked like she had a rainbow under her skin, while the boy had constant swirls and patterns running over his. Both, in this case, served but one purpose; to confuse the opponent. Also, you might notice that their cards had some soft haze around them. The purpose of that was obvious, too; there was no way for them not to see the minor differences between the cards, including the inevitable scratches and, in the absence of gloves, fingerprints. Between two beings of their magnitude, any game evolved into a true contest of minds. A war.

And all is fair…

"He cheats, you know?" Said Trance as she watched the boy win yet again, and take a half throne from the girl.

"Will you please go away, Aunt Trance?" Was Jeri's response. Iri remained silent.

"Why would I? And would you have really dared to say that if you were playing, let's say, for kisses?"

"In that case, mom," Calmly stated Iri, "_I_ would have told you to go away, too, along with your remarks."

"Iri?.." Frowned Trance sadly.

Iriyanna winced at the look on Trance's face:

"Sorry, mom" She said, hugging her mother. "I just don't like it when you disturb us."

"I understand. But we have just received a message. Uncle Ryan is coming to visit. He should be here soon." Trance looked at her happy, but rather dirty children, who only an hour ago finished a fighting match. "Get cleaned up and dressed properly".

* * *

As they entered the Obs deck, the first thing they saw was Ryan talking to Dylan about the recent fleet engagement he had. As soon as he saw the children, however, he seemed to have forgotten all about it:

"My, you have grown!" He said, walking over to them. "I can't believe it! It seems only yesterday that Dylan called me after that battle and said -"

"- Ryan. I need a favor." Said Jeri in a perfect imitation of his father's voice. "Uncle, do I need to tell you exactly how many times you told that already? Or how many times others did? Or how many times I went through the recordings?"

"I have no doubt you can give an exact number." Smiled Ryan. "I heard you have some urgent business soon, which may cut short my visit here"?

"Yes" Answered Trance "One of my people wants to discuss something. I don't know the details."

Both Jeri and Iri frowned at these words.

A few seldom used circuits on the ship flashed briefly into life.

* * *

**Three hours later**

"Again, we sent off everyone but us" Sighed Seamus. "Something bad always tends to happen when we do that."

"Well, I wouldn't say that." His wife remarked "It always turns out for the best." She smiled at the children when saying that.

"Big deal". They chorused. "Everything does".

A single ship docked with the Andromeda. Forty Lucifers came out and proceeded to take the tram to the bridge.

"Good day to you" Said their leader as he entered the observation deck.

"Lord Antar?" Trance frowned "What are you doing here? I thought you were assigned to the military."

"This is a military matter." Stated the blue skinned Lucifer "Your daughter is to be terminated".

* * *

For a few moments, no one managed to find his voice. The girl in question was the first to manage:

"Well, I refuse to be terminated" She said with an angry scowl, hands at her sides "Especially without proper reasoning given".

"The reason is simple." Antar waved his hand "Your mental and physical inferiority due to your heritage"

A laugh was heard from Iri, shared by Jeri:

"Yeah," chuckled the boy "such inferiority that you had to bring in an entire platoon."

Dylan has finally found his voice; "As far as I know, Lucifers recognize the authority of the organics on their territory. I order you to leave."

Three of the Lucifers grabbed Iri. Fireballs appeared in the hands of the rest.

"_I_ don't recognize that right, organics" Antar snapped. "This is the wrong policy."

"So, a friend of Azazel decided to pay us back for her blunders." Jeri said – very calmly. "Judging from the secrecy, I would say this is a part of some coup. You are trying to destroy a few supporters of Lord Ursa, discredit his policy," He narrowed his eyes, "And obtain a piece of the Engine of Creation".

"You are very perceptive" Hissed Antar. "Too bad you didn't figure it out earlier, before we started our coup."

"Yes, too bad" Iri remarked sadly "Now, if these three will let me go, because otherwise, I'll be forced to show the full extent of my… inferiority".

Every member of the crew pulled out a weapon (two, in case of the androids). Antar laughed.

At a wave of his hand, all of them were thrown away. Another wave pinned them all to the floor, paralyzed.

Well, all except for the children.

"How did you..?" Antar turned toward Jeri.

"The floor looks uncomfortable" Snarled the boy. "You have five seconds to get out".

"Shut up, inferior one. I don't have to listen to the likes of y…"

At this point, the five seconds ran out.

* * *

Iri's tail whacked one of the Lucifers holding on the head. Before he could regain his bearings, Iri grabbed him with said tail and knocked the other two into the nearest walls. Then she threw him away, knocking down a few more.

Jeri stood beside her. Her mother, too, although a bit shakily.

"Well, who's next to battle an inferior?"

"Oh, I have some choices." Antar lifted his hands.

Eighty more Lucifers appeared on the observation deck.

Thousands more, all over the ship.

The three lashed out with everything they could. Thousands of defense bots all over the ship did the same.

Alas, most of the bots had to defend the Engine, as well as the critical systems.

This could have only one end. There were too many.

Suddenly, Iriyanna noticed one of the enemies preparing to throw a fireball at her father.

_How dare they? Attacking one who cannot harm them? Well, I'll show them what happens to one who loses sight of his target. What happens to those who harm my family._

Within her, she felt her terrible birthright rising.

A single, enormous wave of flame went through Andromeda, obliterating both Lucifers and bots. When it ended, only forty enemies remained standing. All on the Observation Deck.

Actually, they were blasted as well. But they were trained in arts considered horrible even for Lucifers, and regenerated within milliseconds… by absorbing the energy of the others. The forty stood, but the other Lucifers will likely never rise again.

Antar was shocked. But it only lasted a second.

Before the exhausted girl could react, he pulled out a gun and shot her in the chest. Then he shot Trance – at the exact same spot.

Both dropped on the floor.

Antar turned toward the coldly furious Merged One.

"Judging from your expression, I understand you realize what I just did."

Jeri slowly nodded:

"You shot their transducer glands, an organ vital for the connection between the star and the Avatar. A properly applied discharge can even have a negative impact on the personality patterns in the star" He narrowed his eyes "In other words, you tried to kill them."

"Most likely, I _did_." The Lucifer mocked, looking at the still bodies "Your turn."

All the remaining Lucifers stood around Jeri in a circle, Charging energy blasts.

"Any last words?" Antar sneered, sure of his victory.

"Interesting" The android looked around him. "All of your soldiers are the same height. Very bad".

"Oh, really? And in what way, exactly?"

Jeri's answer included no words.

His arms snapped up behind him, in a position most humans would have found very difficult.

Out of every finger, a monomolecular lash extended. A weapon of last resort.

And then, Jeri swept each arm in a semicircle.

Every single Lucifer was cut in half. Of course, they still had enough energy to rise again.

However, because of the weakness pointed out, each slash went right through the transducer gland.

The way to regeneration was cut off.

Unfortunately, the glands had one side effect. Each gland destroyed sent a pulse of energy through the lash cutting it. One by one, the lashes were vaporized. The time they had was enough to kill all the forty Lucifers.

But the last ones vaporized about 25 centimeters away from Antar.

"Just you and me, then. The bastard who stopped Azazel."

And with these words, he charged at Jeri.

Jeri knew Antar was stronger than him. But Jeri was faster. He knew how to keep his distance.

A punch in Antar's face. A kick in his knee. Of course, bruises were hardly visible on the blue skin (and didn't last long anyway), but the Lucifer felt it was going on for too long. It was unlikely he'll be able to call in for more reinforcements, but if the boy will manage to repair or produce more bots…

It was time to change tactics.

He _shifted_.

"You!" Harper breathed out from his prone position (the paralysis was wearing off somewhat, although none of the adults could stand yet).

"Yes" Cracked the metallic voice of the black armored creature in front of them. "You have defied me once. Time to pay."

As it spoke, the Antar/Scourge grabbed Jeri by his neck, forcing him against a nearby wall.

"No final words allowed now, boy" Came the scrapping words of the Lucifer. "And don't try this trick of looking over my shoulder. Even we have no records of a time when it wasn't old."

A fire blast slammed into his neck from behind. Shocked, he twisted his neck around.

Seamus, standing on his knees, unleashed another blast from his hands. Right at the Lucifer's face.

The damage wasn't critical. In fact, there was hardly any damage at all. But it gave Jeri all the time he needed.

With all his might, he kicked at his enemy's chest. Then again. And again. A few microscopic cracks appeared in the armor.

Antar had trouble responding under the constant barrage. He raised his hands, calling upon his true power. Swirls of golden light appeared, heralding his transformation into star form.

Of course, he forgot the basic rules of warfare.

If you bring a gun into a gunfight…

Don't start that fight with a knife.

Jeri knew perfectly well, that should the transformation be complete, his already minor chances will become nonexistent.

More and more blows rained upon the weakened spot. Each one sent a painful feedback of energy into Jeri, but he didn't relent. There would be no second chance.

Finally, the armor cracked. Flames were coming through the breach.

Jeri plunged his hand into the hole. He gripped. And twisted.

There was a sharp crack.

The combatants were thrown in opposite directions. Each smashed into a wall.

* * *

Antar stood up. He felt weak, his flames extinguished, his body back in the humanoid form. Across the room, the Merged boy was leaning on the wall, his right hand an all but melted shut fist. Slowly, he pried it open with his other hand.

It held a living flame.

Before their eyes, it went from blue to white to yellow to red, and finally cooled down completely. A small piece of crystal flesh.

"Your transducer gland." Remarked Jeri, looking through it at Antar. "Looks bad for you."

"A minor setback. My coup is still successful."

"Guess again."

Everyone turned toward the new voice. Darmian Ursa stood at the entrance.

"Oh, greetings, my lord" Iri remarked as she stood up and helped her mother to do the same. "I trust our warning gave you the edge."

"It wasn't that easy, but we managed. Especially with this bastard's attention elsewhere." Four large Lucifers came in, surrounding the former Lord Antar. He turned angrily toward Iriyanna:

"You told me you didn't figure it out earlier!"

Throughout her entire life, Trance has never managed a look as innocent as the one her daughter had now:

"I lied, mister".

"Once again, you got lucky, organics. Just wait until next time. I will." Snarled Antar as he was being restrained.

"How long has he been working with organics, Lord Ursa?" Asked Trance.

"Not at all. Why?"

"Because" Iri looked suspiciously at the blue Lucifer "Lucifers do not believe in luck. Unless they spent years in close contact with organics."

"Why, there might be a certain someone who took to the term. Someone who has to explain why he was thwarted by mere humans all the time." Dylan noted with even more suspicion on his face.

Before anyone else could respond, Antar threw off the other Lucifers, and lunged toward Jeri.

Well, anyone except for the boy himself. He realized there was only one thing his enemy could want. A large pulse of power, reinforced by physical pressure, took care of that.

He opened his hand to reveal the gland reduced to dust.

But, apparently, something was very unusual about the pulse. Or the Lucifer.

Antar dropped to the floor. Before anyone could approach him, he started smoking. Flames burst out of him. In a few more seconds, he was gone completely.

"The Abyss, dad".

Ursa looked at the people around him:

"There seem to be a lot of unanswered questions here. I won't pressure you for answers – yet. But I expect them someday. Goodbye. Thank you for the help." Darmian vanished along with his escorts.

* * *

"Now, that was really strange" Remarked Marduk. No one contradicted him.

"Trance, how did you survive that damage? And you, my girl?" Harper said, hugging both.

"Interesting " Said Jeri, checking the sensors "According to my sensors, Trance's gland seems to have been largely atrophied already. And Iri, it seems, never had it in the first place."

"Of course!" Trance slapped her forehead. "The human genetic code must be a better match for the star energy. Meaning no special organs are needed to receive it."

"And would that explain _my_ sudden affinity?" Asked Seamus. "You know, throwing fireballs?"

"Why, I believe we talked about that over six years ago." Trance said, hugging her husband. "I never would have expected _that_, however."

She rubbed her forehead. It's been a long day.

"Any other questions?"

Surprisingly, Beka was the only one to respond:

"Dinner, anyone?"


	15. Surprises and reactions

**Surprises and reactions.**

**ARG class Dreadnaught **_**Andromeda Ascendant**_**, Orbit above Mobius.**

* * *

Dylan and the others (except for Iriyanna) stood at the docking bay. All seemed calm (except for Harper). However, looks can be deceiving.

Ten years in age, twenty in appearance, Jeri knew well how to hide his emotions. No one looking at him could have noticed he was nervous.

No one but his mother.

Without anyone noticing, she established a connection.

"_You are nervous, Jeri. What's there to worry about? What could have changed?"_

"_A lot could have changed. A year and a half with little contact. What if someone…"_

"_Oh. I see. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

"_No."_ Jeri's answer was, perhaps, a bit harsher than appropriate.

"_Something you __**need**__ to tell me, then?"_

It wasn't that easy to transmit a sigh through the limited interface they had, but the young man managed fabulously.

"_I don't know, mom. If there is, it's something I have yet to tell myself."_

Rommie decided not to press the matter. Especially since the approaching ship was close enough for the matter to become clear very soon.

The small vessel docked and landed in front of him. A single person exited.

"Iri!" The young android ran toward her, hugging her before anyone so much as made a step. "So good to see you! I trust you aced all the Academy exams, right?"

"Oh, she most certainly did, young man." Everyone turned to see a man exiting the ship. Everyone stood at attention, but he signaled them to be at ease. "In fact, she has already received her first command position."

Jeri was shocked. Then, it changed to sadness. The thought of Iri being away even longer…

"Really?" Seamus smiled at his daughter. "And what ship is that, Admiral Kaner?"

"It's a small one man recon/exploration vessel, formally assigned as an escort to Andromeda." Jeri visibly brightened at the idea. "Fully Incorporating."

By this, Admiral meant an upgrade system identical to that of Andromeda…

But it couldn't be. Only five of the largest, most powerful Commonwealth vessels carried such systems, not recon ships.

The Admiral made a dramatic pause.

"The AI assigned to the ship is Jeri Hunt."

This time, Jeri didn't even attempt to hide his surprise. The accelerated Academy courses for Iri have already required their parents and Rhade to call in a few favors, but this sounded like a joke… except Kaner was hardly known as the joking type.

That quality, however, was really put to test as the Admiral looked around:

"Three speechless androids? Now, that's something my friends will love to hear about. And what's so surprising? There are plenty of reports about you two being a good team; did you expect us to separate you?"

Marduk stepped forth:

"And where, exactly, is that new ship? Or is it still only on the drawing boards?"

"Here are the approximate specs." Kaner handed flexies to Marduk, Jeri and Seamus. "The internal facilities of the Andromeda were considered the best for the construction."

Jeri looked carefully at the specs "One crewmember ship alright. But I think I'll be able to squeeze in a few flowerpots." He smiled at Iri. Then he frowned. "The _Jericho Trumpet_? Who selected the name?"

"Can't remember exactly. I am afraid that the name selection was the point where your favors ran out. If you want another name, you'll have to earn it."

"I think I can handle a couple months' wait." Jeri shrugged. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Admiral Kaner?"

"Thank you, but I'm afraid my wife expects me for dinner already. Safe flight to you all."

"Safe flight." Wished the crew.

* * *

As soon as the Admiral departed, everyone started their congratulations. Jeri listened carefully, thanking everyone. But that was not where his attention was. A few minutes later, he could finally take care of his real priorities – once the others left the new crew of two alone.

"So… How was your time at the Academy?" Jeri asked, looking at Iriyanna. Looking with a lot of attention.

Iri has always been very pretty, but now she was easily the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her hair, normally tied up, now cascaded in golden red waves almost to her knees. Her officer uniform did nothing to hide her body being marvelous. All her bearing spoke of a sharp mind, perfect for any person appreciating more than the first two qualities.

Her warm eyes looked softly into the android's:

"It was fine, thank you. Although it was a bit of bother beating off a few dozen horny cadets – of more than one species." She winced at the thought of an especially persistent Than. Her mother came personally afterwards to remind her about the fragility of other species and their carapaces.

"Found anyone special?" Jeri had some difficulty asking that, but not knowing was harder.

"No." Jeri barely hid his relief.

"So, my Captain," Jeri knew he had to talk with her about this, and this seemed like a good starting point. "Why would the Commonwealth think it was a good idea to put us alone on the same ship?" Iri raised an eyebrow. "A young man and a young woman, alone…"

"Maybe they believed a brother and a sister can be trusted to behave themselves?" the girl smirked.

"Iri…" Jeri hesitated, raising his hand to her cheek. "It might have taken me a long time to realize, but my feelings for you have never been those of a brother. I… I like you, Iriya. More than a brother or a friend. I think I always did."

Iri smiled at that, placing her hand over his.

"So, what is the problem?" The hesitation in his eyes disappeared, but some of the fear lingered. "What are you afraid of -" now it was her turn to hesitate. "sweetheart? It's not going to be a warship, after all; the protocols are not quite as strict."

."It's not the protocols. I have no intention to hurry with our relationship. I am… I am afraid of our families' reaction. I know it is foolish, but… I am."

"I think, Jeri," The girl stated looking in his eyes. "That our parents were expecting it at least since our encounter with Pride Museveni."

"Maybe, and yet I am afraid…" Jeri paused for a moment. "Ah, the hell with it. There is nothing to be afraid of!"

With that, he grabbed the redhead, kissing her with all the love he felt for her.

Iri responded in kind, gripping him tightly with all five of her limbs. The color patterns on their skins danced like crazy.

Neither of them kept track of time, especially since air was not much of a concern for them. It seemed like both an instant and eternity for them before –

"**Aaaaaah!"** Iri was facing the source of the scream. Hunt Jr. had no need to turn, with all the sensors he possessed. Neither saw any reason to break the kiss.

"Please, Trance." Begged Harper, covering his eyes. "Tell me I didn't just see my daughter making out."

"Why should I tell such an obvious lie?" His wife appraised the embracing couple. "My, they do look cute!" She added somewhat dreamily.

"And yet, a part of me says I should break them apart… think anyone will help me?"

"I believe the crew does have a few members who want Jeri for themselves… or our daughter."

Harper shut up at that. They both left.

After all, a few corrections needed be made for the celebration party.

Jeri finally separated his lips from Iri's.

"I love you, Ria."

"I love you too." She whispered back, snuggling into his chest. "We should have done it years ago."

"Not arguing." He caressed her hair. "I wish we could stay like this forever, but, I guess we should go and talk to our parents."

As they walked, Jeri's mind started to wander. This amazing, strong woman next to him was now his girlfriend. He felt so lucky.

Besides, while he, as he said, had no intentions to hurry their relationship, he couldn't help (nor did he want to stop) admiring her amazing curves. The way the uniform showed off her breasts. He remembered them pressing tightly against him…

"I see you are getting distracted." Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Why did you think that?"

"Well, considering we are going to meet our parents, you would have to be very distracted indeed in order to…" She paused. "Forget to override a certain not quite voluntary reaction of your body." The direction of her gaze made it quite clear she wasn't talking about anything related to his facial expression.

"_Hmmm, interesting." _She added in her mind. _"An android. Nicely tanned. Who would have thought he can have such an intense blush?"_


	16. Revelations and understanding

******Revelations and understanding.**

* * *

**ARG Class Dreadnaught **_**Andromeda Ascendant**_**. Internal dock.**

"So, what kind of mission do you have for us, Admiral Hunt?"

Iriyanna didn't tend to address Dylan formally, but this was a special case. Her ship ready, her and Jeri were about to be sent on their first mission. Well, almost ready. She looked at the hull, where him and her father were working on the AP cannons.

While somewhat smaller than the old _To Seek, To Find_ class, it had about three times the armament. And much better looks. In fact, Iri found herself lovingly running her hands over the hull more than once. Jeri was quite flattered, although he kept asking her to wait until his matrix was fully installed and active.

Turned out the avatar of the Sun could be quite a match for him when I came to blushing.

As she looked, Jeri had finally finished fine-tuning the cannon.

"All systems ready, Admiral Hunt!" He reported, saluting his father. "Any orders for me and Captain Harper?"

Dylan considered for a moment "You are free to go on an exploration mission with completely free initiative. And son..."

"Yes?"

The Admiral grabbed his son's shoulder. "Stop being so formal."

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

Jeri's avatar was sitting in front of a display. It was displaying a complex interference pattern.

"Well? What are you looking at?" Iriyanna asked, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"As you know, since the establishing of the New Commonwealth, two more slipstream scanning probes have been launched. I've been looking for changes." Jeri said, rotating the patterns.

"Found anything interesting?"

He smiled at her:

"For me, at least." He looked at the displays around him and launched into lecture mod. Iri had to admit, he could be much better at that than the Academy professors… or sexier, at least.

"The slipstream depends on gravity fields. As such, there are significant changes when there are significant mass shiftings. Look."

Maps of the Known Worlds' galaxies were projected into the air. Hundreds of points were highlighted.

"Most of the shiftings." Jeri highlighted in blue "Are supernovae and other natural phenomena which occurred in the time between the probes. Out of the rest, most can be attributed to known Nova Bomb explosions." He highlighted them in red.

"Figures."

"However, there are three exceptions." He highlighted in purple.

"This one is Tarn Vedra. The second is Rhal Partia." He pinched his chin between two fingers. "Interestingly, there are significant changes between the last two probes."

"Perhaps they are maintaining the damage?"

"Most likely. In which case, these systems are off limits. Now, the third…"

"What is it?"

"A remote, completely unknown system of no significance. Yet it was apparently destroyed by a Nova Bomb. By my estimates; around the Fall, give or take two years."

Iri considered the options. Unknown, risky, and interesting. Perfect for them. "Can you get the ship there?"

Jeri smirked:

"I can. But only if it's an order."

"It is."

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

A slipstream portal opened. The _Jericho Trumpet _emerged from it with two beings aboard. One of them rather displeased.

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty with my order." It took a lot to cause nausea in a Lucifer, but this qualified.

"Told you there were shiftings in the slipstream, sunshine. Hmmm…" Jeri closed his eyes for a second. "Plenty of research data from this jump alone."

Iri, meanwhile, has approached the display and set the scanners to sweep the local space.

"Nova bomb alright. Can be pinpointed to… two months after the beginning of the Uprising. Matches a K2 star, just like the old charts say. Scans show one celestial body of significant size thrown off orbit, but still intact. Set a course there, Jeri."

The planet was once tidally locked to the star. Now, one of the sides still showed the terrible burns of the explosion, but the other was all but intact.

"Scans show debris from multiple ships upon the planet. Mostly destroyed, but some can still be analyzed. Probe data incoming." Jeri narrowed his eyes "That can't be right…"

"What is it, J?"

"These ships seem to have had stealth armor."

"But no one had that technology back then."

"Exactly. Only two groups might have, according to the existing sources, and the debris seem to belong to both." Jeri's face was grim.

"Who?"

"The first one is the Tarn Vedra elite Home Guard, and the other…"

"Yes?"

Jeri looked at her, cold rage in his eyes. "Merged Ones." He hunched over the controls. "And I don't know which side starting it is worse."

Iriyanna hugged him. There was little she could say right now.

"I thought they all died in the Earth Battle." She finally said.

"Twenty did. The real numbers were never known. The _Krav Searah _database suggests there were over a hundred." Suddenly he widened his eyes.

"What is it?"

"A tunnel. Seems to lead into a large underground complex."

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise?" Asked Iri as they walked through the tunnel. "Just how far does it stretch?"

"Twenty kilometers. Whoever built it was taking no chances with whatever the complex contains."

Iri looked around her. The tunnel was narrow at the beginning, probably made so after whatever needed was transported in, but where they stood, two ships the size of Maru could easily pass clear of each other.

"Twenty kilometers and no trams? Who the hell designed that thing?" She began a tirade which would have made her father proud, but Jeri has suddenly cut her off:

"Well, Iri, it looks like the old principle never fails." He smiled at her.

Just behind the turn they cleared, a tram stood. Jeri opened the door. It was empty. He beckoned Iriyanna to enter first.

She looked at the control panel:

"Just what kind of encryption is that? Makes no sense."

"That hurts, Iri." Jeri said while interfacing.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Merged One code." He pressed a few buttons. "Power still available, but the AI matrix of the facility is empty." He frowned. "Something is wrong with it."

Iri shuddered. His tone predicted nothing good.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell for sure until we reach the main facility, but it looks like there _was_ an AI there. A Merged One." His face was displaying clear shock. "And it died of mental disintegration."

Iri heard a crack. Looking down, she realized she snapped off a piece of the tram. Sheepishly, she welded it back. A regular AI dying of mental disintegration was something from the theoretical simulations; a Merged One… she didn't want to think about it.

The tram started moving. For one that wasn't in use for three centuries, it was running smoothly.

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

"All right" Said Jeri as he accessed the facility's control panel. "Atmosphere is within normal parameters. If we were wearing EVA suits, we could have removed them now."

They both entered the facility. It was an enormous cavern. Just the one room they were in was nearly five hundred meter across, and the scans showed many more. And it was full of ancient technology. A museum.

Normally, Jeri would have been awed at that, but, looking at his face, Iri saw barely contained anger instead.

"What did you find in the database?"

"This was a Merged One system." Jeri said, looking into space. "They were trying to build their own independent lives here. _Without_ the Vedrans."

"What didn't they like about the Vedrans?"

The android snorted. "Everything. Look at this, for example." He stopped before one of the exhibits.

"A slipstream drive." Iri said. She looked at the plaque attached. "Earth made." Then her eyes widened "Three years before the contact with Tarn-Vedra". She looked at Jeri, shocked. "Earth was working on its own drive? And the Vedrans suppressed that knowledge?" This went completely against what she was taught.

"Worse." Jeri snarled "This is not a coil drive. This is a core drive."

"Sorry, I didn't study slipstream tech that much in the Academy. What's the difference?" The half-Lucifer certainly didn't like where this was going.

"I doubt you would have learned much even on a technology course. The modern drive uses a core to focus the gravity disruptions and enter the slipstream. Back then, Vedrans didn't have that tech. They used resonance of two coils filled with exotic matter. High energy requirement, high risk, and several days of repairs and calibrations required after every jump. Core drives revolutionized space travel." Jeri clenched his fists. "The Vedrans claimed it was their own invention. They suppressed the technology for nearly two centuries. Translated to the delays and risks of coil drives – billions of lives. Most of them coming from more expansive and curious races."

"I find that hard to believe." Iri said gripping his hand.

"So do I. But the evidence is there." He activated the display in front of the drive.

Iri looked at the evidence, but could find no signs of tampering. She felt Uncle Dylan was going to be really upset.

"Or this." He showed her a flexi. "The recording of the battle where Admiral Munro gave his life. It could have been won with much less casualties." His face grew grim. "But these would have been Vedran casualties."

"And this is the worst." They stopped in front of another display. "The list of all the casualties from the Hephaistos ambush. Two hundred crews. Not one Vedran. A lot in the crews, but they all took a vacation at the time."

The implication sounded clear to Iri.

"Sounds like they knew… and let the others exhaust themselves so they could move in. But why didn't they?"

"Most likely, something went wrong with the Slipstream cutoff. After all, it took them three centuries to attempt another."

"A "why you should hate Vedrans" museum." The half-Lucifer sighed.

"Just this section. There are all kinds of artifacts here. Even Lucifer technology. And… It says they have a piece of the Engine of Creation." In response Iri merely raised an eyebrow.

"Only one?" After all she saw, the girl felt nothing could surprise her.

"They were searching for the others. Managed to narrow down the locations."

"No wonder the Vedrans destroyed this system. The guys knew too much." She winced, knowing she made an inappropriate joke. But Jeri didn't react.

"It is unclear who launched the Nova Bomb." He said with a far off gaze. "The final records are full of madness. Something in this complex was too much for them. Something they made themselves. He stopped again. "Something behind this door."

"What do the records say?"

"It is difficult to translate into words." The android closed his eyes. "The closest would be as follows":

"_We have made the Perfection. The Perfection is too much for us. It rips us apart. We must spread to contain it. To become one and many. It is made to contain the universe. We must become more for it. To become separate together."_

Iri looked at her boyfriend wide eyed:

"You think… they went to establish the Consensus of Parts?"

"Sounds likely." Said Jeri as he accessed a panel on the wall. A door opened.

A large device stood in front of them. Six columns were surrounding a black sphere. Between them floated small blue sparks.

Iri looked carefully.

These weren't sparks.

"Slipstream portals?" She tried approaching the device, but something blocked her path.

"Yes. And I think they are from all over the universe." Jeri said as he stood beside her. "I believe it is the central node of a data storage unit. They built a device for data collection. These are probes being sent out."

"How come no one noticed them?"

"I think they did." Jeri said as he tried to scan the device through the barrier. "It matches the characteristics of AIH."

"Of what?"

"Artificial Intelligence Herpes. A probe infestation, usually harmless, and never more than an annoyance. But it gets everywhere. Guess we know where it came from."

"They went mad from all that knowledge?" Iri took a step back. Something about this device seemed terrifying… but also incredibly attractive.

"It's more than that. The data implies that the probes went somewhere incomprehensible. That some data was beyond what mind was meant to know."

"I feel something from this device. It attracts me. Do you think it wants to infect us?" Iri made another step back. It wasn't easy.

Jeri looked at the device. His eyes were unfocused.

"I feel it, too. It doesn't want to infect. I think it seeks the one that would contain it… and it believes _we_ can."

"You think it might be right?" Iri looked at her boyfriend. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

Jeri was smiling as he put his hand on the barrier: "I think… I think we were _meant_ to contain it."

With these words, Jeri stepped through the barrier.

With a shout, Iri grabbed his hand, and was pulled through along with him. As she tried to gather her bearing from the strange sensation, Jeri approached the sphere. There were two depressions there, probably meant for one's hands.

Shouting again, Iri grabbed his arms. Young Hunt didn't resist. Instead, he merely smiled at her:

"My love, I think I begin to understand. Open your mind."

And Iriyanna did. And she, too, felt it. She freed one of Jeri's arms. Smiling, they each placed a hand in a depression.

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

Gasping, they found themselves on their knees in front of the device. But they were no longer in the cavern.

"How did we get back?" Iri asked, looking at the walls of the _Trumpet_'s main cargo hold.

"This thing can generate slipstream portals. Must have decided I need to be close to my main matrix for a proper interface. It's already integrated directly into the system." He accessed the sensors. "Yup. Must be it, considering we're in the Sol system. And there seem to be distress signals all over."

"They noticed us?" Iriyanna really didn't like the thought of being detected while in a Nietzschean system.

"No indication of that. Stealth systems are working perfectly. It seems we were unconscious for a week… And a war started in the meantime. Little detail available."

"Do you feel any different?" Iri did, but it was difficult to pinpoint directly. It felt like…

"It is like something simmers beneath the surface of my thoughts. The data will take a while to integrate." Jeri closed his eyes. "There is always something simmering there… And I think the new data completes it."

"Same here. But things are already becoming clearer." Iri said as they walked toward the bridge.

"And so many things are still unclear." Suddenly, alarms flashed. "We need to move. Mom sent a distress call."

"Mine too, but… something is wrong with it. Communications are barely there. I got no detail about the trouble." Iri wasn't just worried. She was scared. Judging from her boyfriend's face, he was hardly better off.

"Well, at least we have the coordinates. Better hurry."

* * *

*J*H*I*W*H*

* * *

**Mobius System**

As the _Jericho Trumpet_ entered the system, they were introduced to one of the most horrible sights a war can have. The entire system was being evacuated.

_Andromeda_, along with the remains of the system's guard, was fighting off an enormous fleet. For all her upgrades, it looked like a force too great for her. Combat wounds were already visible all over her hull. Worse, many of the ships weren't fighting her.

They were slaughtering the evacuation transports.

"The only good thing I can see about this situation, is that we won't have to disappoint Dad." Said Jeri as he guided the ship toward the battle. "These are Vedran ships. And judging from your communications problem, they are working with Lucifers."

A screen came alive. Dylan's face was upon it:

"Good to see you, son, Iri." He started. "Listen, we need you to defend the transports. We can't handle all of them, not with these boardings. Do whatever you can."

"Acknowledged, Admiral. Who's boarding you? Vedrans or Lucifers?"

"Both. They seem to be after the Engine… and Lord Ursa." The sounds of the combat indicated the enemy was getting rather close.

"Ursa? There's been a successful coup among the Lucifers?" Iri was shocked. Seems like Antar's faction has recovered very fast.

Jeri was considering his options. The one he intended to follow was risky, but the possible outcome was worth it. And considering the _Trumpet_ was a research vessel, he had few options.

"Yes. And now the Vedrans. They have considerable support among the population, you know. We have trouble rallying."

"Jeri, send the data to the _Andromeda_. It might help them."

"At it, Captain." Jeri said setting up the transmission channel.

Iri was about to ask something, when she noticed the details of the course he was setting.

"J, are you insane? This'll expose us to the enemy!"

"That's the idea, sunshine. Buckle in, this is going to be rough."

Shaking her head, Iriyanna buckled in. The number of the enemy ships left her little choice but to trust him.

The straps cut into her body painfully. The maneuver Jeri pulled off nearly shook her and the ship apart.

"You know, Jeri, I don't know anyone except you who could have pulled such a maneuver off, but… what was the point?"

"The point, Captain, is that the enemy doesn't know anyone other than me who could have pulled such a maneuver off, either." Jeri replied as he pointed at the displays. They now showed a very different tactical situation. _Andromeda_ was escorting the evacuation transport to the slipstream portals, all but unopposed…

Because nearly all the ships were now pursuing the _Jericho Trumpet_.

"As I thought." Said the AI. "One signal I am near, and they forget all else. Guess they are angry for something. Either at me, or my kind in general."

Iri was horrified at the implications:

"We need to get to the data storages! If they are hostile toward the Merged Ones…"

"You underestimate the probes. The data has been collected within a month of uploading." Jeri said, launching a few salvos at the enemy. "Don't worry about that. Worry about us getting away. I'm starting to." With these words, the _Trumpet_ transferred to slipstream.

"They are much more stubborn than the ones who tried to prevent your conception." Iriyanna stated while looking at the fleet pursuing. "How the hell did the Vedrans manage to build such a fleet with just two systems?"

"The combined mass is not much in astronomical terms. All you need is a different approach toward economics." Jeri said as he tried to shake off the fleet. "Can you do anything about them?"

The girl shook her head: "The other Lucifers are causing some major disruption. I can barely connect to my star. Drawing energy from it…" she looked helplessly at her hands. Only a few small flames were flickering between her fingers.

"Then I'll try to shake them off at one of the slipstream anomalies."

However, before he could, the fleet fired a salvo.

This being slipstream, most of the missiles went wide. Some were dodged, a few others intercepted, some were fooled by the stealth armor…

Too many made contact. Sparks and debris flew all over the ship.

As the AI tried to regain proper control of its ship and the slowly rising android, he saw something that made him freeze cold with fear.

One of the debris hit Iri in the head. She was slumped in her chair, unconscious. Her life signs were faint.

The fury he felt so seldom was now rising in him once again. But this time, it was joined by the knowledge and power simmering below his thoughts. And together, they joined into a torrent of shadow, light, clarity and chaos.

And the torrent slammed into the Vedran ships.

Millions of Vedrans, hundreds of Lucifers, had no time to scream before that power obliterated them. Where a moment ago, one of the mightiest fleets in history was pursuing its target, now only the strings of slipstream were quivering in the remains of the hurricane. Even the distant bodies of the Lucifers were shaken until all signs of sentience were obliterated.

Jeri was paying no attention, standing near his girlfriend in the med bay. She was still unconscious, though stable. But her condition was far more than just the wound. The knowledge they both absorbed, combined with her powers and the hidden birthright, was overloading her nervous system. It was tangling into a chaos that could kill her.

Carefully, he unraveled the tangle. What was done for him by a sudden blast of fury, he did to her with the light, caressing strokes of a lover. The same birthright as his, but weaker, now connected to the knowledge of the universe. The knowledge and power flowed together as one.

And Iriyanna Wanda Harper opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She said groggily.

"You were wounded from a weapon impact." Jeri said, caressing her hair. She will have to spend a few days growing back the locks that hit cost her.

"Did you shake them off?" She tried to stand, but Jeri pushed her back.

"No." He shook his head. "I destroyed them."

"What? How?" She looked at him, wide eyed.

"I finally understand." Said Jeri, smiling. "And you should understand now, too." He said before kissing her.

The girl looked at their intertwined hands, now glowing with an otherworldly light. "Yes. By the Divine, I _do_ understand." She answered breathlessly.


End file.
